


三重雪

by Fei_Chan



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fei_Chan/pseuds/Fei_Chan
Summary: 2021【一行情书｜朱白情人节24h】活动文
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	三重雪

**Author's Note:**

> 平行世界  
> 虚构请勿上升

1

三九九  
我醉了低着头时，  
想要水喝睁开眼来时，  
都是叫的这个名字。  
石川啄木

晃。世界都在晃。

坐在他旁边的女孩在看诗集，偶尔还会不自觉地读出来，沉浸在字句意境中，露出会心微笑。白宇打瞌睡醒过来的时候，不经意看了一眼，刚好看到这几句。

我也想喝水，但是我就是叫玉皇大帝，也没人给我递。

白宇捏了捏发酸的脖子调整坐姿，又靠在车窗上，看着外面的山路。

这条去滑雪场的路他还算比较熟悉，几乎每年都会走上几回。只不过以往都是呼朋唤友的结伴去玩，这次是他一个人的逃亡。

今年娱乐市场萎靡，12月过了一半，他一年中第三个项目刚刚杀青。一个都市情感剧，他在里面演男四号，是个脸谱化反派，最后陷害男主不成，进监狱了。

凌晨十二点半最后一场戏拍完，他站在铁窗布景后面，收获一束看起来很便宜的雏菊，和现场工作人员稀稀拉拉的掌声。按照惯例和几个主演一起拍完合影，别人切蛋糕拍照庆祝的时候，他躲到旁边去接了个电话。

是一个多礼拜没动静的经纪人突然约他见面，说有事商量。他还以为工作室又接到了什么剧本，就和对方约在附近一家24小时开的奶茶店，自己在片场卸妆换衣服，踩着夜色打车去赴约了。

虽然他穿得像个逛早市的老大爷，但反正18线小演员也没人关注。出门的时候蹲在片场外的狗仔看都不看他一眼，长镜头还怼在塑料帐篷的缝隙里拍男主。

半小时后，他和一身假名牌的经纪人坐在奶茶店，桌上摆了几个文件夹，他缓缓放下手里刚翻了几页的那个‘剧本’。

都是……文明点说，动作爱情小电影。

“这是什么意思？” 白宇脑袋上一排问号太长，感叹号排在后面，进不了画面。

“也算是资源吧。” 经纪人脸不变色心不跳。

又沟通了二十分钟，奶茶没喝几口，白宇的脸不停变色，心跳奋起，直追身高。

“……多少？” 他觉得刚才可能是耳鸣，听错了。

“八千万。” 经纪人回答。“其实本金也不是多大的数目，就是利息高。”

挂着他名字的工作室，其实是经纪人开的娱乐公司。前两年工作室投资了几个项目，经纪人为了资金周转，自作主张去借高利贷。用白宇的证件借的，文件上签名当然也是他，因为他是法人。

“我没签过。” 白宇说。

啪。又一个文件夹拍在桌面上。白纸黑字，无法反驳。有时候拍戏日夜颠倒，经纪人拿给他签名的东西他根本不看，可能顺手就签了。

刚才为什么要喝那几口奶茶。白宇用手按着胃，靠在椅背上。他想吐。

因为市场不景气，相关的明星又接连曝出丑闻，那几个项目几乎全翻车。最近两年他拍了好几个剧，一个刚播完的反响平平，还有一部他虽然是男二，但是被压了快一年，不知道什么时候才能上线。

没什么商务邀约，公司就没有收入，钱还不上，利息越滚越多。经纪人说，那个放贷公司也投资了影视行业，你别看这些项目上不了台面，但是受众人群基数特别大，利润其实是最高的。大隐隐于市，知道吗？你要不要考虑一下，别太挑肥拣瘦了。

首先，不考虑。  
其次，‘大隐隐于市’不是这么用的吧？

最后——

“——这是上不了台面的问题吗？这不是犯法吗？” 白宇嗤了一声。

“你怎么这么天真，金融公司放高利贷也不合法。” 经纪人翻了个白眼，嗤得比他还大声。“张xx是你同学对吧？人家去年就下海了，他公司一年赚了两个亿。”

“这圈子你好歹也混了七八年，还幻想什么呢？道德高地冷不冷啊？往下走一走，你也不至于到现在还演男四。”

关于道德底线问题，他们争执过很多次，实在没必要在这场合再重播。

白宇缓了一会儿，问，就算是这种项目，也有男女搭配的吧，为什么我看这几个都是男的跟男的。

经纪人见他态度松动，马上趁热打铁。“哦，因为对方那个大老板看过你的剧，觉得你吻戏床戏特别有感觉，有天分，就是可惜……”

可惜？

“你吧，外形太帅了，还腰细腿长的。人家不是拍偶像剧，男女搭配那些，客户群体看的是美女不是帅哥。你这样的更适合同性，你看看现在几个最红的……

经纪人说着就给他看手机，划拉了四五个男人。

“我挺糙的，我也可以硬汉。” 白宇不知道自己为什么争辩，但是总觉得必须得辩解两句。“我留胡子的时候人家都说我成熟……”

“确实，你现在年龄有点大，快30了。” 经纪人点点头。“这行业可不缺年轻帅哥，可能再过两年，同性小电影也不想找你了呢。”

这是什么傻逼理由。白宇愤怒不已。倒不是愤怒有人觉得他只能和男的演床戏，而是愤怒有人质疑他的业务水平，还搞年龄歧视。再过两年怎么了，再过十年他也能演同性小电影！

……虽然他才不会演。他是有原则的人，是个正经演员。

所以他义正言辞地说，不可能，我是个正经演员。

虽然一年到头也就几十万的收入，远远比不上某些同行一个代言就几百几千万，但生活上还是足够的。他再多演几年，就能买房子了。

不然我们走法律途径。他建议。

经纪人冷笑一声。“法律？人家有律师团。跟借贷公司打官司，你没毛病吧？” 

我不可能接这些，我有底线。白宇坚持道。

经纪人点点头，说，本来也没抱什么希望，我已经打算去国外避风头了。就是有一点你得搞清楚，我们欠了八千万，你知道这圈里一条命值多少钱吗？你这样的咔位，三百万。三百万他们就能找人把你干掉，拿意外险。

恍惚着回想，好像他确实买过意外险。

白宇怂了，他说，大家好好商量不行吗，怎么一下子我就要被干掉了呢？

经纪人说，那你是想被干，还是想被干掉？

抖着手又翻了一遍那几个文件夹，白宇震惊：为什么我都是被干，我这么有男人味！你看我的胡子！我的肌……嗯，你看我的下巴多方！我的眼神多么坚毅！

据说是娘受市场饱和了，最近流行糙受，还得帅，你这样的正好。经纪人说着，又给他看了一个视频片段。

深夜奶茶店里突然出现男人的沙哑呻吟，白宇赶快捂住手机，想当场去世。

不行，绝对不行。他无力地重申自己的立场。

“那你就跑吧，看能不能躲过去。反正你家人在国外，应该波及不到。” 经纪人开始收拾桌上的文件夹，不慌不忙。“那帮人路子多，你要是买火车票飞机票，一抓一个准。”

白宇问，那你怎么能跑国外去？

哦，我有三张身份证，两本护照。经纪人淡然笑笑。你有吗？

没有。他倒是有三张健身房的会员卡，虽然他从来不健身。还有一张滑雪场的包年卡，忘取消了，上个月刚刚自动续费，不能退，把他心疼得不行。本来他打算杀青了就去滑雪场住下，多玩几天，好歹赚回来点。

现在这情况，哪还有玩的心情。

其实他应该愤怒，应该跳起来骂人，但是他没力气。八年了，类似的事情他听过，见过，只不过这一次发生在自己身上。这个圈子里都是人精，话说得花团锦簇，事做得两面三刀，一切都是为了利益。

相比之下，他就是个傻子。傻子怎么能不被骗呢？能怪谁？

据说他小时候就挺傻的，过年的时候跟父母去农家乐玩雪，走丢了好几天，父母报警之后全村人搜山，最后还是搜救犬在雪地里找到他。

之后他高烧不退，在医院躺了几个礼拜，当时医生说应该没影响智力，但父母觉得他可能还是烧傻了，因为他醒过来之后一直说他要找妹妹，还有狗，他的狗呢？猪呢？

父母解释说，你没有妹妹，家里也没养狗，那是搜救犬。猪是农家乐的主人家养的，已经变成香肠了，不能跟他们回家。他就开始哭，胡言乱语，说他要妹妹，要猪，要狗，要会说话的狗，带他在山里玩。

可能怕白宇真的是傻了，父母随后又生了一个孩子，正好是个女孩，他妹妹。随着时间过去，他也渐渐恢复顽皮，虽然身体一直比较弱，动不动就感冒，好歹平平安安地长大了。

但这事还是让他被笑了二十多年。逢年过节的，父母总要提起来供大家乐呵乐呵。

好像他五六岁的时候坐在地上嚎啕大哭，喊着猪猪狗狗的童言童语是那么让人开怀，值得过年多喝一杯酒。

长大之后，他仍然是供大家乐呵的好材料。

前几年大伯家移民新西兰之后，父母和妹妹也跟着过去了，现在逢年过节，大家都在南半球乐呵，保留节目就是看他演的那几个剧，哈哈哈之后调侃两句，小宇太惨了，什么剧里都找不着对象。

然后他父母就会打电话问他，什么时候结婚。

结婚这个事呢，首先得有另外一个人。剧组里来来去去那些露水情缘，别说结婚了，今天想起来了约一次，明天换个组就不认人，还没有送外卖的靠谱。

外卖小哥都记得他吃面要配蒜。

当年的同学现在有人已经是当红明星，也有人早就转行做生意。他在圈里混了八年，无咔位无资源无背景，三无产品，自然没什么人约他。

回想起来……数得过来的那几次，想约的都是男人。艹他大爷的。

虽然白宇对自己有很清晰的认知，更喜欢女人，但是也不排斥和男的谈，标准0.5，看对眼了一切好商量。但是上来就约炮，他还是要呸一声。

他从来不觉得自己站在道德高地，只是别人都扎堆在盆地里，显得他高。

这场会谈在半夜一点四十分结束，经纪人匆匆消失在夜色里。白宇在奶茶店又坐了半小时，恍惚着回酒店。凌晨3:21，手机上收到一条短信，真应景，是催债公司的威胁。之前他还以为那些都是诈骗短信，根本没理会。

他没敢久留，匆匆收拾好东西，天还没亮就下去退房，跑了几家银行的ATM取现金，然后打车去长途大巴站。

买票都要身份证件，他没买，直接上了滑雪场接客的专线大巴。那张退不了的年卡终于在这场逃亡中发挥作用，也算没白花钱。

在路上的几小时他昏沉地睡过去一半，后来心里实在是乱，睡不着，就打开电脑订房。

当然不是像以前那样，直接订滑雪度假村里的酒店。一是贵，二是酒店也需要登记。

他记得滑雪场后面那座山上有个村子，从二十多年前就有雪地农家乐。虽然不像度假村那么商业化，都是村民做民宿什么的小生意贴补家用，但是现金交易，不用登记。

他靠记忆搜了半天才搜到那村子的简陋网页，在上面找到民宿对接负责人的电话，打过去问。

对方说，最近是滑雪旺季，度假村爆满，他们村里民宿也跟着沾光，没有空房了。

大巴在坑坑洼洼的山路上颠，白宇的心也被颠得破破烂烂。他说，我要求不高，真的，有个地方给我睡就行，我可以包月，两个月。

对方沉默几秒，说，村外头倒是有一间房，便宜，条件也还可以，就是交通不方便。

白宇赶紧说，没关系，交通不方便是最好的，特别适合我。我就想安安静静，一个人思考人生那种。

对方问了他的年龄，嘀咕了一句，年轻小伙子，应该没事吧……

白宇：？

因为他实在是迫切，就发挥演技，跟对方卖了个惨，说他已经在上山的路上，如果没有地方住，就要冻死在山上。

对方又犹豫一阵，终于答应和他在村口见面，见面再聊。

白宇这才稍微安下心来，抱着背包又睡了半小时。

睡得不是很安稳，他喉咙不舒服，特别渴，但是走得太急没来得及买水，就只能忍着。

终于忍到大巴开进滑雪场大门，他还迷糊着就被手机的提示音叫醒，拿起来一看，是陌生号码发来的短信。

信息配图是滑雪场大巴的乘客名单。他的年卡号和照片赫然在目。

【白宇先生，我们滑雪场见。】

经纪人没说错，他算什么，这只是螳臂当车。但是挡不住也不能躺下等死吧？

白宇下车前戴上滑雪面罩，拎着雪板穿过度假村，在最冷清的一条街走到头，拐上一条小路。

又走了十多分钟，终于看见记忆里那个缆车站。他在缆车站门口买了一瓶水当场喝光，怀着一腔潮湿的悲壮坐上缆车，去了后面那座山头。

出站之后，看见三尾村的村长陈明福，之前电话里那个民宿负责人。

白宇赶紧走过去打招呼，寒暄几句之后，他开始套近乎，说，咱们村我来过好几次，小时候爸妈每年过年都带我来农家乐玩，那时候前面山上的滑雪场还没建起来呢，我们就在村后面那个坡上自己滑。

村长乐呵呵地点头，看来你也不算生人。行，我带你去那地方看看。

他们穿过三尾村满是小店和民宿的主道出了村子，陈村长带着他穿过一个树林，半小时后，两人到了一个被高大雪松包围的小院里。

就这儿。村长掏出钥匙开门。位置太偏了，我们现在都不租给外地人，也不租给女孩子，但是放着也是放着，其实也没人敢住……

“为什么？” 白宇问。

“哎呀，这儿吧，也没什么，就是名声不好，说是……闹鬼。” 村长说着，干笑一声。

就这啊？白宇松口气，也跟着笑。什么鬼啊神的虽然他也跟着别人说，但其实他自认为是个无神论者。如果因为闹鬼就让他捡了这么个大便宜，他还真得庆幸。

“还是我先跟你说，不瞒着你，省得你从别人嘴里听到。” 村长带着他往屋里走，开始举例。

四年前，一对中年夫妻带孩子来滑雪场玩，夫妻吵架，丈夫从度假村跑到这儿自己住，结果第二天滑雪的时候出了意外，死了。

三年前，一个作家在这闭关写稿，写着写着心脏病犯了，死了。

两年前，一对情侣来玩，去滑野外雪道，失踪了，后来也一直没找到尸体。

然后这地方就出名了，没人敢来住。

去年，有几个年轻人租了这院子，是拍纪录片的，说要记录鬼屋惊魂夜。结果住的时候什么也没发生，后来下山回家的路上，车祸，全死了。

白宇站在门口，突然有点不敢往里走。

这特么每年都出命案，有点太邪门了吧？无神论者也经不起这样的严峻考验啊！

村长叹口气说，咱们村里人也觉得邪门，但是这也可能是巧合啊，是不是。毕竟一年到头那么多人住，只有那个作家是死在这屋子里了……你放心，后来又装修了几次，屋里东西都是新的，床单被套也没人用过。

白宇想，哦，行，新家具新床单。都死那么多人了，我这心能放得下吗？？

然后他又想想那些根本没有台词只有动作指导的小电影‘剧本’，心一沉，放下了。反正也实在是无处可去，他一个流亡的逃债人，不能要求那么多。

进去看过之后发现，屋里条件还算不错，比白宇预想的好多了。卫浴设施一应俱全，床很大，有个小厨房，小客厅，还是地暖。

村长把地暖的温度调高，说现在屋里虽然冷，过十多分钟就暖和了。热水也有，就是可能屋里有些电源插座不好用，得凑合一下，冬天上山困难，没人来给修。

可以，可以，没问题。白宇连忙答应。

“咱们这山头比前边的滑雪场高，从这儿过去也容易。” 村长打量着他的滑雪板说。“你要是会玩儿这个，穿过林子有一条雪道，直的，你滑下去，再往左走十多分钟，就是滑雪场。就是上来没办法，还是要去坐缆车。现在缆车确实是有点贵……”

“我有年卡。” 白宇骄傲地说。“缆车免费。” 他为了这点骄傲在心里默默叹气。

那行。村长问，所以你要住吗？

白宇一夜没怎么睡，在大巴里颠簸了小半天，又在雪地里走了一个多小时，在发现有地暖的一瞬间，别说是鬼了，就是阎王爷坐在客厅里，他也想住下。

他当场拍胸脯承诺要订两个月，先交了一个月的房钱，剩下的下个月再交。

村长高兴地收了钱，给冰箱插电，说这价钱包水电，需要什么就去村里的小超市，吃的喝的水果蔬菜都有，你要是有时间，去我家，招待你喝酒。

白宇哈哈哈笑着答应。

陈村长走了之后，没过一会儿，又打电话来。

“我倒是不信鬼。” 他在电话那边念叨着。“但是刚才有个事忘了提醒你，晚上最好还是别出门，前两天后面山里才雪崩过。如果非出门不可，在雪地里看见什么动静，要双手合十拜一拜，再绕路走。”

“啊？什么动静？”

“狐狸。” 村长压低声音，认真地说。“这山上的狐狸不能碰，最好是看也别看，也千万别搭话。”

“原来这山头上有个狐仙庙，几百年了，村里祖祖辈辈供着，后来有几年不是反封建迷信吗，也是为了建房子搞民宿，乡里来人把狐仙庙拆了……要是较真，你住的这个院子，就是原来的狐仙庙。”

“好，知道了，看见野生动物我就拜。” 白宇满口答应。他心里想，谁没事跟动物搭话干嘛，又不是迪士尼公主。

这小村子果然还是比较迷信，狐仙庙能推倒，推不倒他们心中的神佛，淳朴得有点可爱。

挂了电话，屋里已经暖和起来。白宇把他的背包放下，去试了所有插座，发现大概有一半不好用，卧室里全军覆没。

他从包里掏出一碗泡面一根火腿肠，去小厨房里烧了一壶水，把面泡上。

等着的几分钟里，他掀开窗帘看外面。还不到五点半，天已经黑了，只能看到外面院子里深蓝色的雪堆，天上飘着细细的雪，再远点就是层层叠叠的黑色树影。

树影间有鸟扑腾着飞起来，叫两声，声音响亮，应该是乌鸦。

不看了。

白宇把电脑打开，挑了一个热闹的贺岁电影开始播放，客厅里随即充满欢快音效。灯光偏暖，外面暗下来之后，屋里显得多了几分温馨。

其实什么闹鬼啊，撞邪啊，都是人心里的恐惧和暗示。白宇边嗦面边想。

据父母说，他八字虽然轻，但是冲，不容易被这些东西影响。他不知道八字这东西到底有多少道理，但是他这个人如果说性格上有什么特点呢，那就是不信邪。

坚持一条路走到黑，撞了南墙还想踢一脚，看能不能踢倒了，让他继续往前走。

所以八年了什么名声都没闯出来，也就比龙套群演好不了多少，但他也从没想过干点别的，还是一门心思想演戏。

父母说他这倔劲儿是因为没受过现实的毒打，就任他倔了。还好妹妹品学兼优，现在在澳洲读硕士，让父母十分欣慰。大号养废了，小号出息。

几分钟嗦完泡面，白宇关了电影，开始和人组队打游戏，打着打着时间快到半夜，队友都是社畜，一个接一个地下线了。

又散排了几场，他觉得没啥意思，刚要下线，突然听到一声响。

嘭！

他挺直后背，刚要分辨那是游戏里的音效还是他听错了，外面又响了一声。

咚！

好像什么重东西倒了，砸在地面的声音。

……该不会是院门塌了吧？今天村长带他来看房的时候他就注意到，围墙门的门轴上全是锈，已经快脱落了，有一半就悬空挂着。

他后来急着订房子，忘提这事儿了，现在想起来，如果门坏了，是不是他的责任啊？该不会让他赔钱吧？

他手里拿着香肠犹豫，去窗边撩开窗帘向外看。从这个方向看不见院子的门，外面的雪零星飘着，偶尔有风刮起一股雪砂，扬在院子里的灯光下。

犹豫了半天，香肠吃完了，他穿上棉服，拿着手电筒出门。

反正就是去看看院门，又不出院子，应该没什么事。万一真是门坏了，他得拍照留证。欠着八千万的人，承受不了更多。

这小院不大，院里有个晾衣架，架子一头挂着个室外灯，勉强照亮一半院子。他走向没被照亮的院子门口，手电筒的光一晃过去，猛地吸了一口冰凉带雪的空气。

就像他想的那样，那扇木头门确实塌下来了，整个从门轴上脱落，砸在地上。但这根本不值得他激烈吸气。

光晃过去他才看到，那扇门下面还趴着个……动物？不对，有鞋，是人！被砸在木头门下面了，一动不动。

那门是结实的木头板子拼成的，这山里树多，木头管够，为了抵御大风暴雪，家家户户的院墙和门都是双层结构加固，那一扇门至少得一百多斤。

这要真搞出人命来……

白宇瞬间出了一身汗，也想不了那么多了，在雪地里深一脚浅一脚的跑过去。

木头门果然特别重，他冲过去就想抬，抬不起来，脚下还一直打滑，只能使了吃奶的劲儿往旁边推。他一边推一边伸手去拽着下面那人的衣服，往外拉。

“哥们儿！……兄弟……伙计！” 看身形，是个男人。白宇一着急，什么称呼都跑出来了。让他这么一喊，对方好像是有了点意识，手指开始动，在雪地上划拉。

还好还好，应该有救。气喘吁吁的白宇受到鼓舞，连拉带扯，终于把那人从门板下解救出来。

赶紧把人翻过来，脸上一团雪白，吓了他一跳。然后才发现那是真的雪，他赶紧用袖口给人擦擦脸。

脸擦干净了，仍然很白，是张……艹，真漂亮的眼睛。可能因为受了惊吓，眼神看起来慌张又可怜。他没时间感叹对方的相貌，赶紧用手电筒上下把人照了一圈。

还行，没看到血。虽然也合理，这种重物砸伤一般都是内出血，冬天人穿得多……

想到这儿，他的手电筒又在对方身上晃了一下。这兄弟穿得有点少啊，就是一件白色的冲锋衣，牛仔裤。

他一走神，手电筒直接晃在对方脸上，那男人眯着眼睛，抬手挡光。

“哪儿受伤了吗？” 白宇赶紧把手电筒放下，替男人拍掉身上粘的雪块。“你试试能不能坐起来，有没有骨折什么的……”

男人慢慢坐起身，一脸茫然，一开始是看着前方，反应慢了几拍听见白宇说话，再转头看白宇。

这人眼圈发红，眼神发直，愣愣地黏在白宇脸上，让他心里升起不太好的预感。这样的表情他见过，一般拍戏的时候演失忆都这样。

白宇伸手去摸男人的额头，还好对方没躲闪。摸了几下，在脑袋左边摸到一个大包。

妈的这包也太大了，肯定是刚才让门砸的。他一摸过去，男人可能是觉得疼，躲了一下，俯身摸自己的小腿。

“……脚疼。” 男人嘴里终于吐出两个字。

“脚怎么了？”白宇赶紧又去看那人的左脚。但是这地方太暗了看不清，他就说，哥们你还能站起来吗？我扶你去屋里坐一会儿，看看伤势。

男人又看着白宇，眼睛里是迷惑。他说：你怎么会在这儿？

这话说的，明明是我该问的才对。

白宇回答，我就住这儿啊。

他话音刚落，那男人汪水的大眼睛里又转换了一种情绪。刚才的茫然和可怜都不见了，现在是惊恐。

“……怎么可能，你……” 他嘴里喃喃自语，不敢置信似的上下打量白宇，又看向那间屋子。

白宇这才想到，这房子很久没人住了，而且大家都觉得这地方闹鬼。

他又低头一看，自己穿了一身黑，可能是最近休息不好，垃圾食品吃得多，估计脸色也不好看。

“不是，我不是鬼。” 他赶紧澄清。“我真不是，我就是来玩的，今天才住进来的……这不是滑雪旺季，没别的地方能住了吗？”

“今天……” 男人重复着，突然抬头看天。

白宇莫名其妙地也跟着看。不知道什么时候雪已经停了，天上黑漆漆的，能看到几颗星星。

“朔月。” 男人说。

“什么月？” 白宇还在看天。“也没有月亮啊？”

等他满肚子疑惑地低下头，那男人已经缓过来了，恢复平静。他低着头，双手扶着左边脚踝。“我可能是扭到脚了。”

说完他就试图站起来，白宇赶紧扶了他一把。

“先进屋，” 白宇说。“外面这么冷……哎呀真没事，这世上哪有鬼啊，都是人们瞎传的。”

男人没搭话，因为脚不方便，倚在他身上，白宇搂着对方的肩膀，又忍不住说了一句：“你穿得也太少了，零下十度呢。”

本来也没有几步路，他们很快进屋。那男人说他叫朱一龙，是三尾村村民，本来是想趁晚上人少的时候，穿过树林去那个雪道，但是有点迷路，不知道怎么就走到这院子旁边了，他怕真的闹鬼，刚想走远点，那个门板突然掉下来，砸在他身上。刚好砸到头，所以他才晕在那。

说完了他才反应过来，说，雪板不知道掉哪了。

他要站起身去找，被白宇压着又坐下。“明天早上再找吧，这么晚了，先看看你扭伤严不严重。”

脱了鞋才发现，大冷天的，这人竟然没穿袜子。把裤腿撸上去一看，脚踝红了一块，有点肿，但是看着不严重。

白宇说，我看你头上那个大包才更危险，不然我给村长打个电话问问，你知道村里有医生吗？

“不用找他，没事。” 朱一龙摸着脑袋揉了揉，声音低柔，带点鼻音。“刚才就是有点吓着了，也不太疼。我其实……”

他犹豫一下。

“我有点饿了。”

客厅里还弥漫着刚才白宇吃的泡面味。朱一龙像小动物一样抽了抽鼻子。“好香啊。”

啊？这回换白宇迷茫了几秒。“我这……刚住进来，还没来得及买，也没什么好吃的，就是泡面。给你也泡一碗？”

朱一龙很不客气地点头，露出羞赧微笑。

没想到这种靠农家乐吃饭的偏僻小山村里也有这么英俊的男人，真是浪费了。白宇其实想用的描述是‘美’，但是总觉得那样显得他没安好心。

爱美之心人皆有之，他身处一个肤浅势利的行业，当然见过各种类型的美貌和风情，自认为要求高于普通人，很少有被惊艳的时候。

这次可能是情况特殊，冲出去的时候也有肾上腺素加持，他必须承认，看清朱一龙的脸时，他确实小小地心动了那么一秒。

就一秒。

他给朱一龙泡了一碗香辣牛肉面，又给他一根香肠。然后就坐在一边，看这哥们几天没吃饭了似的埋头嗦面，吃得特别香。

真有那么好吃吗？白宇开始怀疑朱一龙可能真的是好几天没吃饭。看他穿的衣服还是名牌，皮肤又白又细，也不像穷苦人家的样子，怎么能饿成这样呢？

朱一龙把面汤都喝了，放下碗，不好意思地问了一句，还有吗？

白宇越来越迷惑，但不自觉就回答，有。

他挠着后脑勺从包里又掏出一盒自热火锅，去厨房用水泡上。看来明天早上必须得去村里买东西，让这哥们蹭着吃了一顿，他突然就断粮了。

希望朱大哥吃饱了之后能对他有点好印象，别转头就让他赔偿医药费和精神损失费。

自热火锅也被扫荡一空。朱一龙吃相还算不错，就是吃完还想喝汤，被白宇抢过去了。他恋恋不舍地看着白宇把盒子拿走，说了一句：这东西真好吃。

他挪了个地方，坐在沙发上，顺手就拿起遥控器，把电视打开了，开始看新闻。

白宇从厨房出来的时候，脑袋上又是一排问号，几乎比经纪人扔给他小电影剧本的时候问号都多。

不是，这大哥还挺不拿自己当外人的啊？

看了眼时间，快一点了。这时候让人拖着受伤的脚踝走回家，那是肯定不行。

白宇清清嗓子，说：“你肯定也累了吧？这么晚了路也不好走，在这儿凑合睡一会儿吧。明天早上我去村里借一台雪地摩托，保证送你回家。你还是应该下山去医院看看，头上……”

“——没关系。” 朱一龙淡淡回答。“我不回家。”

你这语气不对劲啊，老兄。

“啊？为什么……” 白宇还以为他在开玩笑。“不怕这儿闹鬼了吗？泡面和自热火锅也没那么好吃吧。”

“我家被雪崩埋了。” 朱一龙说着，叹了口气。“回不去。”

这么大的事，村长竟然都没提起过。白宇仔细回想，不对，好像村长确实说了前两天有雪崩，但说的是后山……村民也没有住在后山的啊，那是荒山……

难道这人是个骗子，或者逃犯？白宇一想到这儿，警惕起来。

“那怎么办啊，” 他假装轻松地笑着说，走过去坐在沙发的另一头，手臂搭在沙发扶手上，不动声色地伸出去向下摸。

他记得沙发旁小桌的下层放了一把钳子，估计是修理工留下的。

“我就住这儿吧。” 朱一龙侧头看他一眼，微笑。“你明天还买……自热火锅吗？多买几盒。”

“……看你说的，哈哈哈哈。” 白宇干笑着，手指头拼命在沙发下寻找钳子。“这沙发将就睡一晚上还行，一直睡，多不舒服啊，你脚还受伤了。”

朱一龙听他这么说，摇摇头。“我不睡沙发。”

鸡皮疙瘩瞬间在手臂起了一层，白宇勉强维持笑的表情，就要装不下去了。

他对面这个男人毫无自觉，还在继续给他心里的坟头上填土。

“你睡哪，我就睡哪。我刚才看过了，床够大。”

说完，朱一龙莞尔一笑，嘴角一个笑涡。

“是你让我进来的。”

这句话不知道是不是一句咒语，白宇听了之后心里冰凉。

“大哥，你别开玩笑了哈哈哈哈……” 他实在是佩服自己还能笑，不愧是实力派演员。“咱们这刚认识，也不熟，怎么能一起睡呢！”

和他不熟的大哥给电视换了个台，正好是他演的一个电视剧。他在里面就是个小配角，戏份还被剪了不少，都没剩下几场戏。

“我知道你……白宇。” 朱一龙转过身，手撑在沙发上，朝他靠过来。

白宇没动静了。他脖子上的寒毛竖起，四肢紧绷，只能眼看着朱一龙一点点靠近，几乎贴在他身上。那张雪白的脸上是他看不明白所以觉得瘆人的笑意，那双漂亮眼睛里晃动着一抹渐渐扩散的金黄色，瞳孔缩小……竖起。

美，但那是野兽的眼睛。

村长的话这时候突然在脑海里循环重播。狐狸。狐仙庙。不能搭话。

他一激灵，双脚一踹，猛地挥舞手臂，手里抓着那把钳子，朝朱一龙脑袋上招呼过去。

完蛋。没得逞，腿被朱一龙的膝盖压着，手腕也被抓住了，抵在身侧。那把钳子掉在地上，‘哐啷’一声。

这货的手劲太大，他挣不开。白宇心跳飙升，眼前发黑，喘着粗气开始求饶。

“大哥，大仙，饶了我吧，我不好吃，身上肉特别少。” 他说着，原本抵在朱一龙胸前的那只手就去掀衣服，露出平坦的肚皮和单薄的前胸。

“你看，都是排骨，真的。别吃我，求求你了……”

胡言乱语一通之后，他听见上方一声叹息。

“……我不吃人。”

“但是……” 朱一龙说着，低下头，在他胸前闻了闻，又向下移，鼻尖碰着他不断起伏的腹部曲线，落到他肚脐，用嘴唇碰了一下。

“你闻起来还挺香的。”

白宇狠狠打了个寒颤，又挣扎一番，当然是无果。不知道是不是心理作用，他感觉到手脚逐渐酥麻无力，连句完整的话都快说不出来了。

“不香，一点儿都不香！我、我三天没洗澡了！” 他开始后悔为什么办了三张健身房会员卡都不去健身，这不是活该吗！是报应吧！

朱一龙没说话，鼻尖沿着他肚脐继续向下。

“……我给你买自热火锅！” 性命攸关的紧急情况下，他不知怎么的突然想到这个。“大仙，你放过我，我每天都给你买！买几盒都行！”

“和我一起睡吗？” 大仙终于抬起头，开始讨价还价。

“睡，一起睡！你爱怎么睡就怎么睡！” 白宇口不择言。

好。朱一龙放开他，又坐回原来的位置，继续看电视。

白宇头昏眼花地瘫在沙发上缓了一会儿之后，僵硬地活动着手脚，瞄着朱一龙的动静，憋了一口气，起身冲向门口。

嘭！撞门上了。他满眼金星，用力扭动门锁，门锁倒是扭开了，但门就是推不开。

“你要去哪？” 身后飘过来一个声音，好像很关心他。

绝望的时候，有人会选择躺平等死，有人会破釜沉舟狗急跳墙。白宇想沉舟，想跳墙，他觉得还可以抢救一下，他高中时候跳高拿过第一名。

他转身背对着门，盯着坐在沙发上的朱一龙，开始想，有没有可能，刚才的都是幻觉，他只是不小心睡着了，做了个梦。

“我……出去给你捡雪板。” 他说。

“没有雪板。” 朱一龙温柔一笑。“其实我也不是迷路了。”

“你……您真是……” 白宇舔舔嘴唇，口干舌燥。

“我真的是饿了。” 朱一龙点点头，诚实回答。“最近找吃的比较难。”

看白宇一脸紧张，他无奈地又补充了一句，“我不会吃你的，我不吃人。而且我现在……算是吃饱了吧。”

这补充有用吗？这不确定的语气能安抚他吗？不能。

“我问的不是这个。” 白宇有气无力地说。“其实我是无神论者，您能理解我现在的心情吗？”

“哦。” 电视剧已经播完了，开始播广告。朱一龙拿起遥控器，又换了个台。

“没关系，我不是神。” 他说。“你不是看出来了吗？我只是一只狐狸。”

2

白宇想打110。

只是想想而已，手机没信号。就算有信号，打通了，他也不知道该说什么，怎么说。

‘警察叔叔，我被狐狸精缠上了，快来救我！’ 这样能行吗？他不就是个神经病吗！

‘我被一个男人劫持了，虽然是我拉着他进屋的，但是他用法术把我困住，要求我每天给他买自热火锅！跟他一起睡觉！’ 这特么更像傻逼了。

“你好，我是演员白宇，我被经纪人卖给放高利贷的团伙，逃亡时被朱姓男子……” 艹，太像诈骗了，110都想发送TD退订。

早上快四点，白宇还没睡。他不是不想睡，他是不敢睡。

“你不困吗？” 他对面的狐狸问道。

这位大仙看了一夜电影台，看得津津有味，喜剧就跟着傻乐，悬疑剧就捏着抱枕缩在沙发上，恐怖片他好像是不太敢看，三分钟没到就换台了。

“不困，一点儿都不困。” 白宇坐在餐桌旁玩电脑，勉强笑着说。

他心累，身体也累，连那悬在头顶的八千万都没精力想了。

“人不睡觉会死的。” 名叫朱一龙的狐狸和他科普。“你什么时候想睡了就告诉我，我随时都可以。”

你可以我不可以。白宇在心里有气无力地反驳。他这个人经常嘴上狂妄心里怂，虽然他管这叫谨慎。

现在他是嘴上狂妄都不敢，只能拼命在网上找狐仙传说做功课。

越看越不敢睡，他觉得朱一龙要对他下手了。网上查的资料都是说，狐狸会吸人精气，他这种没有固定伴侣，好久没释放过的悲催男人，最容易吸引狐狸。

但是人家那狐狸精都是女的啊！

虽然朱一龙确实是好看……不行，想什么呢，那玩意不是人，是妖怪！而且诡计多端，装萌卖惨混进门，说不定吸完精气，顺手就把他吃了。

各种血腥暴力的场面在他脑袋里晃：可能这只叫朱一龙的狐狸只吃器官，或者只吃脑髓，还有可能干脆把他吃空了，披着他的皮……聊斋中每一个故事都是现成的吃人教程，这狐狸可施展的空间太大了。

白宇看得手都在抖，握不住鼠标。

太操蛋了，早知道谁来约他都答应，也不会落得现在这种悲惨下场。

电视的声音突然没了，他下意识抬头，正好看见朱一龙放下遥控器，转头看他。“睡觉吧，起来之后去买吃的。” 

这哥们还没忘了吃，看来根本就是没吃饱，刚才也是骗他的。

既然指望他去买吃的，是不是暂时应该不会吃了他？白宇自我安慰着，也确实是扛不住了，想倒下昏迷。

他去卫生间洗脸刷牙的时候，朱一龙已经躺在床上了，他磨蹭半天才进卧室，摸黑爬上床，紧张地躺下。过了一会儿，朱一龙那边传来轻微的鼾声。

？

这大哥竟然真睡着了？

白宇躺在床上内心争斗了五分钟。跑还是不跑？

如果跑出去，能去哪里？高利贷公司已经追踪到滑雪场，说不定有人在下面等着，他一露脸就被抓走。

而且门根本打不开，难道他要砸窗户？

如果不跑……

他想到四个字：祸不单行。为什么这些悲催又诡异的事一件接一件往他头上砸，30小时前，他还只是个刚刚杀青的小演员，考虑的问题只有假期活动和美食。

现在，他有八千万的债，只吃了一碗泡面，和其实是狐狸的陌生男人躺在一起睡觉，在考虑到底要不要砸窗户逃命。

朱一龙突然翻了个身，胳膊一甩，搭在他胸上。他被这突如其来的一击砸得两眼一黑，下意识把那条胳膊推开。

可能推的时候带了些怨气，朱一龙醒了，迷迷糊糊地凑过来，手又往他胸上摸。

“小宇……” 

刚认识几小时啊，就叫得这么亲热，肯定是在心里琢磨着怎么吸干他，打算用怀柔政策吧？太狡猾了。

不知道是不是因为朱一龙的外形没有威胁感，其实白宇心里的焦躁大过恐惧，就有种冲动，想把这人叫醒，速战速决。

但是他昏昏沉沉的，一天之内脑子里接收太多次冲击，还没理清感受，人已经缩成一团，睡着了。

屋外即将黎明，但卧室的窗上挂的是遮光窗帘，室内一片黑暗。朱一龙睁开眼，金橙色瞳孔微微发光，看着白宇。

他小心翼翼地抬手，用指背轻抚那张脸，叹了口气。

3

“你真不用跟着我，这山上全是雪，我能跑到哪去？” 白宇说着，递给他一个购物袋。“跑得了和尚跑不了庙，这都不知道吗？”

袋子里装的都是方便面，自热火锅，还有各种香肠，咸菜。

朱一龙满意地巡视过袋子里的东西，回了一句：“没有庙，庙已经被拆了。” 

白宇想，我怎么哪壶不开提哪壶。

他们从村里的小超市出来，路上遇到陈村长。村长跟白宇打招呼，说，这是你朋友？挺好的，你要是一个人住那地方，我还真有点担心。

白宇干笑着说，是，我朋友怕我被鬼抓走，哈哈哈哈。

朱一龙站在旁边还搭话，也笑着说，对。

对个屁。演员白宇脸上挂着笑，心里很想扑上去抱着村长的大腿开始嚎救命。但是他不能连累人家，村长上有老下有小的。而且他也不想村长把他当成精神病。

一觉起来，他已经无可奈何地接受现实。

虽然睡得不太好。四点才睡，没睡几个小时，他做了个朱一龙要吃他的噩梦，挣扎着惊醒。朱一龙坐在床上，看他醒了，第一句话就是，有点饿了。

所以他脸都没洗，就被迫和朱狐狸一起出门，跋山涉雪去三尾村里买东西。

这只狐狸说，他已经好几年没去三尾村了，最近村里开发旅游项目，做生意的人越来越多，房子也越建越大，街上都是游客，他不习惯。

但是他非要跟着白宇逛超市，还看见什么都想买。一会儿抓着一罐旺仔牛奶，眼巴巴地看着他，一会儿拿着一盒蜂蜜蛋糕，小声说，这个好吃。

声音又低又软，撒娇一样。

白宇自称洒脱硬汉，最受不住这样的软，什么狐狸啊吃人的马上就忘了，朱一龙想要啥，就给买啥。

回家路上他才反应过来，妈的，这是不是狐狸的迷魂术？一不小心，他把这内心疑问就给说出口。

“……迷魂术很费劲儿的。” 他身旁的朱一龙说。“而且有些人意志力强，迷魂术也不管用。”

意志力强的人，肯定不包括我。白宇苦涩地想。

“你真不吃我？” 他突然问了一句。

“我吃你干什么。” 朱一龙一脸无奈。“你那几两肉……” 说着他就伸手捏白宇的手臂。隔着厚厚的滑雪棉服，还是能捏到骨头。

“也太瘦了，你应该多吃点。”

“我吃胖了你就要吃我了？” 白宇马上警觉。

“我不吃人！” 这回朱一龙嫌弃地拍了他一下，听语气有点不高兴了。“你怎么不去吃树皮，吃老鼠？哼。”

轻轻的一声‘哼’，让白宇心里又酥了一秒。

得道的狐狸果然就是不一样，虽然把他和树皮老鼠相提并论，但是听了怎么就这么舒服呢。

他心里一舒服，胆子也大了。“那你昨天被门砸到，是不是装的？”

看他现在走路毫无障碍动作无比丝滑，根本不像脚踝扭伤。

“我只是恢复得快。” 朱一龙说着，抬手摸头。白宇忍不住也伸手摸，果然这人脑袋上还是有一个包，只不过比一开始小多了。

“……那你到底图啥啊？” 白宇终于把埋在心底的疑问说出口。“拼着受伤，就图那一口吃的？”

朱一龙踢着雪走路，没马上回答。

“有时候……有时候我也偷点钱。” 他说。“还有衣服。”

白宇突然从心底生出同情。这大仙也太惨了。现代人身上现金越来越少，他一定过得很艰难吧，怪不得一碗泡面都吃得那么香。

“人的屋子，如果不是敞开门营业的地方，我进不去。” 朱一龙接着说。“只能是屋子里的人邀请我，或者带我进去。”

“所以我昨天……”

“嗯，你让我进去的。” 朱一龙对着他笑，竟然笑得一脸单纯，甚至有点憨。“只要你还在那里住，赶我走也没用，我可以再回来。”

所以，只要我给他钱，给他衣服，给他吃的，他应该是不会害我的吧？白宇这么想着，刚要放心，又想起来一件事。

“那你为什么要和我一起睡觉？” 

朱一龙脸上为难了几秒，说：“……我怕黑……”

一阵零下十度的风吹过，也没能让白宇清醒过来，他一不小心就掉进雪白柔软的迷魂阵里。

妈的，这狐狸还有点可爱。

4

电水壶的壶口开始冒白气，发出咕噜咕噜的沸腾声。

“……大哥，这些玩意你都吃了一个礼拜了。” 白宇站在厨房门口掐着腰，苦口婆心。“不是泡面就是自热火锅，你不怕死了以后变成僵尸吗？”

“我不会死的。” 朱一龙咬着泡面里带的塑料小勺，吐字不清地说。他拿起水壶，熟练地倒进泡面碗里。“只要我还有尾巴，就能一直活着。”

他端着面碗走出来，坐在饭桌旁开始等待三分钟，头也没回地对白宇说：“这是最后一碗，自热火锅也没有了，明天再去买吗？”

白宇瘫在沙发上看电视，看了他一眼。“不买。”

这一个礼拜里，他已经看透了。朱一龙就是想吃垮他。而他作为欠债跑路的天涯落魄人，还没被债主抓住，就要被这只狐狸榨干身上的现金，简直就是人间连环惨剧。

他心里其实还生出一个疑问。

狐狸精怎么能这么不务正业呢？

每天无所事事，除了惦记那些吃的，就是在屋子里转悠，看电视，实在闲得发慌了，竟然不知道从哪里找到一个小工具箱，开始修这修那。

厨房的柜子关不上，他修好了。卧室不好用的电源插座，他修好了。哦对，院子里那扇把他砸趴下的木头门，他也修好了，一伸手就拿起那一百多斤木头，像拿泡沫板似的，不费吹灰之力。

问他，他说都是从电视里学的，DIY频道24小时不间断教学，看着挺有意思，就想自己试试。

然而狐狸精天生的职责呢？这哥们毫无兴趣。他们晚上都是一起睡，前几天他还总是担心对方会不会半夜兽性大发扑上来吸他，结果人家睡得比他还香，睡眠质量杠杠的。

第一天的时候，朱一龙像只狐狸一样在他身上闻了几下，估计也是为了吓唬他，后来再也没见他显露出一丁点兽性。

白宇想晃着他的肩头说，大哥，你是一只狐狸啊，成了精的！有点远大志向行不行！

回过神，没有远大志向的狐狸精已经吃完泡面了，走过来坐在他身边。

“你没钱了吗？” 朱一龙问。

这句话戳到了白宇的痛处。他深吸一口气，把遥控器一拍：“谁说的，哥不差钱！”

“那为什么不能买吃的了？”

白宇眯着眼打量他。“……话说回来，你又不吃人，我凭什么要给你买吃的？”

这个问题把朱一龙问倒了。他认真地想了一会儿，说，我们是朋友吧？

“是吗，” 白宇哼了一声。“既然你觉得我们是朋友，不如变回狐狸让我看看，怎么样？”

“……变回狐狸你就买自热火锅吗？” 朱一龙若有所思。

“那算什么，” 白宇说。“我请你吃真的火锅。你在电视上看到过吧？就那个……”

他话还没说完，眼前虚影一晃，身旁的沙发上就只剩朱一龙的衣服。

“狐狸有什么好看的。” 朱一龙的声音从旁边飘来。“你没看过动物世界吗？我修炼了九百多年才好不容易化形……”

白宇转头，和电视前那只动物目光相对。

艹，好大的狐狸啊，怎么比狼还大……不，赶超棕熊了。他突然有点头晕，下意识朝沙发背靠过去。鲜艳的橘红色长毛，下巴，前胸和腹部一片雪白，四肢颜色深……

那双金黄色眼睛在看他，马上让他想到朱一龙的眼睛。特别大，深邃，睫毛扑闪。

“……你……” 白宇舔舔嘴唇，捂着胸口，差点没缓过来。“动物世界有你这样的狐狸吗？” 他手一指，声音发颤。

“谁家狐狸两条尾巴！”

被点名的两条大尾巴晃了晃，威风凛凛地扫过电视屏幕。

“不行……你让我缓缓。” 白宇用手捂着眼睛，在沙发上缩起来。虽然让朱一龙变回狐狸是他自己建议的，但他还是太高估了自己的心理承受能力。

其实心里一直还有一丝怀疑，怀疑朱一龙只是个漂亮的骗子，用各种小手段营造出‘狐仙’的假象。现在科技那么发达，还有什么是不可能的呢？

毕竟朱一龙太像人了，除了头上迅速消失的大包，逐渐兽化的眼睛，莫名其妙推不开的门，突然就没信号的手机，一只手能拎起来一百多斤……

大狐狸往前走了几步，跳上沙发。白宇抖了一下，偷偷睁开眼睛，从指缝里看。

“我们要去哪吃火锅啊？” 狐狸舔了下嘴，真诚地问。

太荒谬了，白宇发呆几秒，突然笑出来。他慢慢伸手，摸了一下大狐狸胸前的白毛。狐狸顺势就趴下了，前腿一揣，大尾巴扫到身侧，眯起眼睛。

太漂亮了。白宇在心里想，手不由自主地又去摸狐狸的脖子。手感这么好，如果他把脸埋进去……

突然，他想起来这是朱一龙。

猛地缩回手，他从沙发上跳起来，退了一步。

沙发上正在享受被摸的大狐狸睁开眼，疑惑地看着他。“怎么了？” 难道是延迟了这么久才被吓到？

“你变回来，” 白宇说。“变回来行不行，火锅我请，可以了。”

大狐狸站起来，弓起后背伸了个懒腰，又抖了抖毛。他刚要说话，白宇突然上前几步，嘴里念叨着，龙哥不好意思，我就摸一……摸两下。

然后伸手摸了摸他的尾巴。两条尾巴都摸了，一碗水端得四平八稳。

“好了好了，你变回来还要穿衣服，对吧。我……我去房间里，不偷看。” 白宇一股脑说完，大步走进卧室。

进去之后关上门，他一个飞扑趴在床上，在枕头里无声尖叫了半分钟。

完了，他被狐狸迷住了。

5

外面在下雪，洋洋洒洒，在这一年有六个月冬季的山上，毫不稀奇。三尾村最热闹的农家乐民宿一条街上除了来玩雪的城市人，还有一些旁边滑雪场的常客。

毕竟度假村里都是高档酒店，餐馆贵，这里的东西地道又便宜，也就是一程缆车的距离，很多人专门过来吃饭。

街西边一家位置比较偏的小店里，朱一龙盯着沸腾冒泡的火锅汤，在心里数涮鸭肠的时间。

六，七……

“龙哥，你都没想过下山看看吗？” 白宇吃了一口油豆腐，问道。

“……啊？” 朱一龙慢半拍才抬头。

“怎么不下山。” 白宇重复。

“不想，也下不去。” 朱一龙说。“狐狸和山的灵气是连在一起的，只有修炼到一定程度才能下山，我还差得远。”

“什么程度？” 白宇好奇地问。

“嗯……修炼出六条尾巴。” 朱一龙回答。“或者……” 他说到这里陷入沉思。

六尾狐，那确实还有点距离。白宇咬着筷子，更好奇了。“或者什么？”

“哎呀。” 朱一龙皱眉，抬起筷子，埋怨地看了白宇一眼。“跟你说话，鸭肠都老了。”

“你宇哥还差那块鸭肠？老了就别吃，咱们再点一盘。” 白宇豪气地说。“你先说完，或者什么？”

“没什么，也是我从别的狐狸那里听说的传言，时间太久，记不清了。” 朱一龙还是把那截鸭肠吃了，又涮了一块。“这次你别和我说话。”

白宇耐心地等着他倒数完毕。

“山上还有别的狐狸？” 他抓紧时间发问。

“以前有，后来她炼出六尾，下山了。” 朱一龙点点头，满意地吃了一口完美的鸭肠。“现在山上就剩我一个，也挺没意思的。”

“你和六尾狐狸是朋友吗？” 

“啊，不算是吧。” 朱一龙回答。“她是我未婚妻。”

白宇手一抖，筷子掉进锅里。朱一龙赶快去捞，筷子捞出来的时候还把一片肉带出来，掉到桌面上。他惋惜地叹了口气。

“我之前就想说了，” 朱一龙看了他一眼。“你是不是不会用筷子？握的方式很奇怪。”

“……你有未婚妻？？” 白宇脱口而出。音调没控制住，稍微高了点，路过的服务员看了他们一眼。 

“以前是有。她下山之后，就没有了。” 朱一龙不太明白对面的人为什么突然激动。“我们从小一起长大……其实她也不怎么喜欢我。”

“为什么不喜欢？” 白宇拿了一双新筷子，又不满了。“你长得又帅，又有劲儿。”

“因为我修炼得慢，而且不想离开这里。” 朱一龙倒是完全不介意，很平静地说。“她一直想下山，去外面世界闯荡，这也没办法强求。”

这狐狸有点儿惨。因为尾巴不够多，被青梅竹马的未婚妻嫌弃，抛弃，只能在山上年复一年地游荡，卖惨混到别人家里蹭吃蹭喝。

白宇心里悲愤，眼眶湿润了。

“龙哥，” 他拍拍朱一龙的肩膀。“在兄弟心里，别说六尾狐，就是九尾狐，那也不如你。别为了不懂得欣赏你的人……狐狸伤心，你值得更好的。”

朱一龙被他逗笑了：“我没伤心啊。” 几百年前的事，那时候他还没化形呢。要不是白宇提起，他都快忘了。

那就好。白宇又拍了他两下，他们继续涮火锅。

“……她漂亮吗？” 没过一会儿，某人还是憋不住，问了一句。

“谁？” 朱一龙头都没抬，吃肉吃得特别香。

“你未……六尾狐。”

“她啊，” 朱狐狸终于抬起头，眯着眼回忆。“应该……和你差不多吧。”

？

这是什么回答。

“我是男的。” 白宇一脸扭曲，不自觉撅起嘴。“你看我这两天没刮的胡……”

“……挺漂亮的。” 朱一龙歪头，透过火锅汤上的蒸汽看他，轻笑着说了一句。

卧槽。狐狸精发功了。

直到这顿火锅吃完，他们慢慢走在回家路上，白宇还在犯晕。

和朱一龙共处一室十多天，说实话，他越来越慌。

他的搜索记录从‘狐狸精吃人吗’，到‘狐狸精的弱点’，再到‘狐狸精为什么吃不饱’，直至最近的‘狐狸精喜欢什么’。

能不慌吗！

夜色里的雪落在他们身上，一路上他比平时沉默，偶尔蹦出一句，也都是绕着六尾狐的话题。

到家的时候，朱一龙说，你怎么总是问这些，你很想见她吗？

不是，就是好奇。白宇赶紧否认。刻板印象嘛，大家都觉得狐狸精应该是倾国倾城的大美女，我一开始也觉得你一个狐狸精是男的，挺奇怪的。

“……因为我是公狐狸呀。” 朱一龙一脸无辜。“非要变成女人也可以，就是……”

“就是什么？”

“我这个样子是自然化形，是最简单的。其他都是幻像法术，维持不了多久，而且我不太熟练，可能变了也不像。”

一听这话，白宇来了精神，撺掇了半天，又给他找了若干美女形象作参考，朱一龙终于说，好吧那我试试。

他说需要酝酿，就去卫生间里待了一会儿。出来的时候白宇一看，看呆了。

太特么神奇了。明明还是能看出朱一龙的模样，但是……

柔顺的黑长直，祸国殃民的美人脸，一件白色紧身小短裙，大胸，细腰，大屌，长腿……等等。

“……那个，你是不是忘了点啥。” 白宇捂着胸口，开口有些艰难。

“什么？” 朱一龙摸摸身上，一开口，声音还是男人。“是衣服不对吗？你给我看的图上面就是穿成这样……”

“衣服没问题。” 白宇心情十分复杂。“你那个……下面，能不能收收？”

朱一龙低头，看着胯间凸起的一大坨。

“嗯……” 他皱眉思考，思考了几秒之后，岔开腿，把那坨东西塞进去，又把腿并拢。

抬头对白宇一笑：“这样行吗？”

这狐狸有点傻。

见白宇不说话，朱一龙嘴角一撇。“我都跟你说了，这个法术我不熟练……” 他说着就朝白宇走过去。他上前一步，白宇就后退一步，没几步就把人逼得靠墙紧缩。

“不好看吗？” 他往白宇身上靠，眨眨眼。这回用的是女人声音，绵绵软软。

“……你原来更好看！” 白宇肩膀紧绷，脱口而出。

他也不知道怎么回事，总觉得有种负罪感，好像他背叛朱一龙了似的。这特么也太荒唐了。

朱一龙在他脸前笑，呼吸喷在他鼻尖，痒痒的。

“你这么紧张干什么。” 美女狐狸说。“就算变成女人，我也不吃人。”

白宇已经和十几天前不一样了，他脱胎换骨，不再关心朱一龙到底吃不吃人。吃人也没啥，把他吃了如果能多炼出两条尾巴，他心甘情愿躺平。

这种扭曲心态他很难解释，就像他现在也解释不了，为什么一闭上眼睛，眼前都是朱一龙胯间那个鼓出来的轮廓。

那东西他也有！有什么好想的！不就是大了点吗！白宇，你可真没出息。

他一伸手把美女狐狸推开，没出息地说，哈哈哈龙哥真幽默，哎呀走回来出了一身汗，我去洗个澡然后咱们早点睡吧。

然后逃命似的逃到卫生间，洗了个失魂落魄的澡。中间没忍住，还想着朱一龙撸了一发。

真的完了。他想的那个朱一龙是男的。

6

“小白啊，” 陈村长在电话那头压低了声音。“你最近有没有碰到……那位。”

“嗯？哪位？” 白宇有点心不在焉，嘴上和村长打电话，眼睛已经溜号，瞄着跪在厨房水池下的朱一龙。

今天是村长过来收第二个月房钱的日子。早上还好好的，他们收拾了屋子里乱扔的零食袋和衣服袜子，把厨房擦干净，水池里堆着的碗都洗了。

然后仿佛是掐着时间让他们倒霉，白宇刚洗了两个苹果打算招待客人，厨房的水池下的水管被命运击中，开始漏水。

嗤——嗤——

厨房地面很快出现水洼，白宇裤子都湿了，腿上冰凉，心比腿还凉。

“……哥，龙哥！漏水了！” 他惊慌地拿着苹果，从厨房里往后退，召唤热爱修理的朱一龙。

结果朱一龙人是过来了，过来之后和他一起惊慌失措。

“怎么办？” 朱一龙看着他。“节目里还没教修水管。”

他们手忙脚乱地用抹布缠着漏水的管道交接处，白宇说，先把总闸关了。朱一龙回答，好，出去逛了一圈又回来问，总闸是什么？

还好他从卫生间拿过来一个盆，白宇把盆塞在水管下方，让朱一龙扶着抹布，自力更生翻箱倒柜，沿着水管走向，在每个角落里找水阀门。

找了半天，竟然不在厨房。白宇刚要叹气，就听见背后一声‘哎呀’。

回头一看，朱一龙满头满身的水，水管喷水喷得更来劲了。

“我本来……想看看是不是……那个地方没拧紧，就又拧了一下。” 一边被水喷着，朱一龙还试图解释。

“结果好像……拧裂了。”

冬天水管里的水冰凉，他身上湿透了，声音也带点抖。

看这人还想继续跟水管搏斗，白宇赶紧把人拽起来拉到卫生间，扯过大浴巾披在朱一龙身上，给他擦头发。

即使是狐狸精，化形出来的身体也怕冷。朱一龙曾经抱怨过，为什么人的皮肤那么脆弱，身上还不长什么毛，根本不防水。

他又不习惯穿厚重的衣服，出门就是一件冲锋衣，白宇觉得他雪白的肤色有一半是冻出来的。

平时不冷的。朱一龙解释说。只要身上不湿，山上的温度我很习惯。

现在湿了，朱狐狸马上瑟瑟发抖。

“让你扶着，偏要拧……” 白宇嘴里嘀咕着，用浴巾一角给朱一龙擦脸，擦着擦着突然觉得不太对劲。

朱一龙身后是洗手池，空间不够大，白宇就靠墙站着。不知什么时候，朱一龙伸手抓住白宇身边的防滑扶手，可能是为了方便他擦头发的动作，俯身朝他靠过来。

那张脸离得有点近，皮肤湿润有光泽，挂着小水珠。

而且朱一龙也不说话，就听他唠叨，偶尔无辜地对着他眨眼睛，长睫毛扑闪。白宇手上的动作渐渐不利索了。

对视要命，他垂下视线，看见对方湿透的白色T恤贴在身上，透出一片一片的皮肤色和身体轮廓，随着呼吸起伏。

白宇不动声色地咽着口水，偷偷品味湿身效果下的胸肌，看着真特么……饱满……

其实头发擦不擦干还在其次，朱一龙应该换件衣服。但是白宇没有开口，因为他发觉朱一龙越靠越近，鼻尖几乎要碰到他的脸。

“嗯……” 而且还从喉咙里发出小动物撒娇一样的声音。

这狐狸想干什么？

白宇的手僵着，抬一下就像要按头，落下去就像在搂肩，他上下为难，整个人紧贴在墙上又不能后退，刚想开口，结果被对方抢先了。

朱一龙虽然开口却没说话，伸出舌尖在他脸颊上舔了一下。

妈的这是天要亡我。白宇咬紧牙关，在心里骂了三百字的脏话，才把推倒这只狐狸精原地大战三百回合的冲动勉强压下去。

“……你脸上也有水。” 狐狸仍然那么无辜。

“你是狐狸又不是狗。” 白宇深吸一口气，一把推开他。“赶快换件衣服，要是一会儿水淹进来了，今天晚上我就得被村长扫地出门。”

扶着墙逃出卫生间后，他迷乱的思路一激灵，突然想起客厅电视柜旁边有一个金属小门。赶紧冲过去把东西搬开，拉开门一看，果然是水电气总闸。

关上水阀，厨房里喷泉终于不再嚣张，气数已尽地滴进下面的水盆里。

白宇还没来得及喘口气，陈村长就打来电话。他赶紧接听，看见朱一龙已经换了衣服走出来，就用动作和眼神指挥他去厨房善后。

他看着那人换了水池下的水盆，开始用拖布擦地板，每一下都很认真。如果不是光脚踩在水里就更好了。

“……哎，我知道你肯定觉得我说这些都是迷信。” 陈村长清清嗓子。

“哪能呢，” 白宇笑着说。“老祖宗传下来的，肯定有他们的道理。”

我以前竟然不迷信，明明我这辈子就特么的是一个大写的流年不利诸事不宜。白宇自嘲地想着，又握紧了手机。

“……就是吧，我前两天路过，发现你那儿的后墙……可能我之前忘跟你说了，有时候村里还是有老人过去，放供品，烧香。” 村长接着就说。

“前两天我发现，供品被拿走了一些。应该不是你拿的吧？可千万不能动。”

“啊？我……我没拿。” 白宇又看了一眼朱一龙。

他是没拿，狐狸拿的。明明家里吃喝都有，这哥们就是忍不住，非馋那几块小点心。还理直气壮地说，这些就是给我的呀，我为什么不能吃。

“哎，那可能……就是让‘那位’收去了。” 陈村长的语气突然沉重，扯了几句无关紧要的话之后，又说：“小白，下个月你还住吗？”

“住！我住得挺好的，陈叔。” 白宇马上表明态度，生怕对方反悔。“不是说今天来收钱吗，我等着呢，都给您准备好了。”

对方沉默片刻，白宇的心吊起来。

“……那我跟你说个事。” 十秒后，对面终于又开口。“之前没说，也是以为不会这么巧合，又发生……”

村长清清嗓子。

“其实那地方，问题不是闹鬼。”

7

下午三点，陈村长如约而至，又收了一个月的房钱。

他也没久留，只在客厅坐了一会儿，吃了白宇切的一个苹果，就说要回去，还有工作。

走之前他跟白宇说，我不能亏着良心赚钱，你要是反悔，随时来找我退房退钱，知道吧。

白宇笑着说，知道知道，陈叔放心。

终于把人送走，门一关上，两人松口气，马上回厨房，继续换那截被朱一龙拧裂了的管子。

还好在厨房一个柜子里找到一包之前装修时候剩下的水管和配件，白宇又在网上找了视频教程，他们一起研究半天，还真的给换好了。

晚饭照常，白宇煮了一大锅面，把村里超市能买到的白菜肉片鸡蛋都放进去。他吃一碗，朱一龙吃两碗。

一般来说，吃完饭之后，朱一龙去洗碗，白宇就开始打游戏。他教会朱一龙怎么玩之后，有时候朱一龙也用他的号打两把。

但是因为这狐狸作风过于莽，不是三分钟内成盒，就是不小心炸死队友，白宇为了维持战绩和队友的情谊，大部分时候都会哄着对方去看电视。

然后十一点左右，他们坐在一起看个电影，朱一龙再吃一顿自热火锅，之后洗漱，睡觉。

即使他们现在这么熟了，每天晚上睡觉前白宇去检查门锁的时候还是会发现，门推不开。每一次，他都会在心里默默说一句，原来朱一龙还是不信任我。

吃饭，聊天，买东西，看电视，睡觉。他们几乎每时每刻都在对方视线里，他有什么事，一开口就是喊龙哥。这样的相处经常会让白宇产生错觉，旁边这个人一直都在他的生活里，并不是短短一个月前才遇到。

他知道都是错觉。

但是今天他才知道为什么那门推不开。

今天晚上朱一龙洗碗的时候，白宇没玩游戏，靠着厨房门框看他。

朱一龙身上穿着白宇的卫衣和运动裤，棉拖鞋踢在一边，光脚站在水池前，洗碗洗得很认真。

洗完了一回头，发现白宇在看他，朱一龙赶紧伸脚把拖鞋穿上，撇着嘴撒娇。“哎你别监督我了，我就是不习惯穿拖鞋。”

要不是人的脚怕冷，他出门也不想穿鞋。

“没事，不想穿就不穿。” 白宇说。“龙哥，供品好吃吗？”

“嗯？” 朱一龙疑惑地把手擦干，从厨房走出来。“还好吧，和以前一样的……我就前天拿了那几个，后来没动了，真的。” 

前天他吃那些点心的时候让白宇看见了，训了他一顿，说不知道在外面摆了多久的东西你也敢吃，又冷又硬，不怕被老鼠啃过吗！

他只好解释，他在的地方，方圆几百米都不会有老鼠，老鼠可没那么傻。

已经过去的事，怎么今天又提起来了。

“那你准备好了吗？” 白宇在饭桌前坐下，伸手招呼他过去。

“准备好什么？” 朱一龙满头雾水，但还是走过去坐在白宇对面。“你今天怎么这么奇怪，不打游戏了？”

“修炼。” 白宇吐出两个字。

“……你到底想说什么，能不能一次都说完。” 朱一龙俯身靠在桌上，无奈地单手托腮，眉毛皱起。“这样一句一句的，我听不明白。”

“今天村长给我讲了个故事。” 白宇说。“他说，每次供品被收去，就是个预告，狐仙已经等到最适合的时机，要收人命来精进修为了。”

“四年前的男人，三年前的作家，两年前的情侣，一年前的那群年轻人……每一次，和这屋子相关的命案，都在供品消失的三天之内发生。”

白宇说着，细细打量朱一龙的表情。

“龙哥，这些人死之前……是不是都让你进屋了？”

朱一龙直起身，抿着嘴靠上椅背。

沉默几秒后，他‘嗯’了一声。

白宇手脚冰凉。

“……是不是这次轮到我了？”

见朱一龙视线低垂不说话，白宇干脆一股脑地说：“你要是真需要活人供品来修炼，咱们……咱们也不是不能商量，是不是。你跟我直说，我——”

“——我没杀人。” 朱一龙打断他。“狐狸为什么要杀人，有损道行，而且也没用。”

“但是那些人都死了呀，而且死之前你都见过，每一个你都蹭吃蹭喝了。” 白宇说。“那也可能，你是被什么因素影响，狐狸天性爆发，就顺手……”

这么快，就要到三十天了。

朱一龙靠着椅背，目光越过白宇，落在屋子的大门上。他沉默着听白宇分析各种可能性，直到对方闭上嘴，挫败地看着他。

他说：“你听没听说过一只死神猫的故事。”

啊？白宇眨眼。

“某家医院有一只猫，应该是用来安抚病人情绪的治疗猫，但是大家都称呼它为死神，因为猫每天晚上都会在病房走廊上巡视，挑一间病房进去，睡在病人的床上。第二天那个病人就会去世。”

“……那确实。”

“但其实病人的死亡跟猫没关系。因为病危濒死的病人通常体温低，护士会在他们床上铺电热毯。猫只是在寻找一个温暖的地方睡觉。”

“但是大家只看到了他们认为最神奇的条件和结果。” 朱一龙慢慢说。

白宇声音里带着疑惑：“……我没明白。那你找的电热毯是……” 

“这块地方是附近方圆几百里最大的阴气漩涡，所以原来才会有一个狐仙庙建在这儿，就是为了让香火和供品把阴气压下去。”

“后来他们把庙拆了建房子，这房子自然被阴气笼罩。平时倒还不至于发生什么，但是每到朔月，地府开门，这里就是阴气最重，离地府最近的地方。”

看白宇没说话，朱一龙叹口气，继续说。

“命数已尽的人会在冥冥之中受到吸引，因为各种原因出现在这里。在朔月入住，就说明他们的命路已经到头。不是这屋子或者什么鬼怪狐仙害死他们，而是他们本来就要死了。”

朔月。有点耳熟。白宇隐约想起，遇到朱一龙的那天夜里，这人好像提过……

他耳边嗡嗡响，朱一龙还在说话。

“我总是在这附近出现，只是因为……偶尔还是会有村民在院子的后墙下放供品，我想吃那几样东西的时候就来看看。而且山里闭塞，我虽然不下山，也想了解外面的世界。让人放我进来，我就可以用电脑，看电视。如果是快死的人，我就会拿走他们的钱和衣服。这里离村子远，我比较自在……”

这次因为自热火锅管够，他一直都没碰供品，也就是前几天突然想吃，才去拿了几块。

白宇突然起身，走到沙发旁，又坐下。

他面无表情地看着朱一龙。“我住进来的那天是朔月。”

朱一龙抿嘴。

“所以我要死了。”

“如果和我在一起，就暂时不会。” 朱一龙回答。“狐狸的存在会扰乱普通人的命数，虽然没办法长期干扰……”

“能干扰多久？”

“最多四十九天，我……道行不够高，可能就三十天左右吧。”

“你能看到我是怎么死的吗？”

朱一龙摇摇头。“我没有先知的能力。”

“所以你要和我一起睡，一直跟着我……” 白宇突然明白了。“是因为你从一开始就知道我要死了。”

朱一龙皱眉看着他。“这也不是绝对的，应该也有人并没死，可能是生一场大病，或者……”

“有多少个？”

“……”

“你没见过，是不是。” 白宇看着他。“你看见的那些人都死了。”

沉默几秒后，朱一龙刚想说话，白宇突然站起来，叹口气说，今天有点累。

洗漱过后，他们还是一起睡，但是白宇背对着朱一龙，在床的一角缩成一团，无声无息地缩了一整夜。

第二天白宇起得很早。他刮了胡子，抓了个自认为帅气的发型，穿上行李里最贵的衣服，又在衣服外面套上围裙，做了一顿丰盛的早餐。他还特意给朱一龙多煎了两颗蛋，泡了一碗香辣牛肉面。

朱一龙疑惑地吃完早餐，问他是不是要去三尾村买东西。

“龙哥，你放我走吧。” 白宇笑着说。“我想去滑雪。”

8

每个人都会死。每个心智正常的成年人都知道自己早晚有那一天。这种认知就像【地球最终会被膨胀的太阳吞噬】，不是说不重要，而是悬在未来边缘的东西，哪有眼前的苟且让人着急。

所以很少有人在生活中时时挂念着。

更少人有机会像他一样，死也有定档，有官宣，还有充满悬疑起伏的预告片。

这场戏他是主角，他在努力揣摩自己该有的心态和情绪。

生气吗？没什么好气的。朱一龙明明可以直接把钱和吃的都偷走，却从一开始就在帮他，甚至算得上保护他……虽然也可能是自热火锅太好吃了，狐狸为了多吃几顿，顺便让他多活一个月。

他还自作主张地觉得对方也有点可怜他。

但是不管怎么说，朱一龙并没有任何地方对不起他。

所以他不能对着人家发疯，不能没良心地喊，你为什么不早告诉我。

也不能死皮赖脸地抓着人家的胳膊说，难道你对我就没什么别的感觉吗？

能有什么感觉啊？朱一龙每一分每一秒都知道，他面前是一个要死的人。而且这死鬼还挺抠，买个泡面都要求这，要求那，朱一龙还得时不时变成狐狸让他摸。

白宇换位思考之后觉得，真是晦气。不能再让人家一只好好的狐狸沾染晦气，反正死期真到了再怎么躲也没用，吃饭能噎死喝水能呛死，他作为一个成年人，得勇敢面对既定命运。

但是死之前，那股憋着的气他必须吐出来。他突然就很想滑雪。

他提出来的时候，朱一龙不同意。朱一龙说，我跟你一起去，滑雪很容易受伤。

白宇知道其实对方想表达的意思是，你是不是有毛病，现在这个情况还滑雪，搞不好就会摔死在雪道上。

如果真是那样，他也可以接受，但很有可能他的死法没有那么飒爽干脆。

他的搜索历史里除了狐狸精相关，其实还有别的。比如‘高利贷公司追债手段’，‘成人电影业’，‘谋杀 骗保’。

信息详尽，图文并茂，论坛上的几个高楼他都爬了一遍，然后给经纪人发信息，问，到底是哪个贷款公司，你说清楚。

很不幸，经纪人回答的那个名字他在那楼里看见了。

比聊斋还瘆人。

其实他也知道朱一龙不会放他走，就像路人去拉想翻栏杆跳桥的人一样，是生命下意识对另一个生命的挽留，是善心，是道德，是狐狸对火锅的不舍得。

所以他说，哈哈哈我只是开玩笑的，然后若无其事地打游戏，上网，和朱一龙去三尾村吃了一顿丰盛的火锅，花半天时间给父母和妹妹都写了邮件，设置好三天不上线自动发出。

距离他搬进来，也就是遇见朱一龙那天，已经过了30天，又到了一个朔月。狐狸的庇护即将过期，但是朱一龙说，三十天也只是他的估算，他们还是得一起睡。

在这三十天里，他认识了一只狐狸。他知道朱一龙脾气也很倔，从不争辩，是闷不吭声的固执。他知道朱一龙喜欢吃什么，不喜欢什么。他知道朱一龙笑点很低，不喜欢煽情，不小心看到恐怖片画面会被吓得跳起来。

他还知道，凌晨四点半的时候朱一龙睡得最熟。

而客厅窗户上的防盗栏杆太稀疏，刚好够他没有几两肉的纸片身体挤出去。就是作案的时候太紧张，他把窗框上的防盗插掰坏了，在塑料窗框上划出一道痕。

无所谓了，现在他还怕赔那点修理费吗？

早上七点的滑雪场相当冷清。白宇深吸一口气，马上被零下十几度的空气逼得咳了几声。

面前就是滑雪场的高级雪道，视野宽阔，远方是青色浅涂了白的山，看不见天空，只有灰色层层叠叠的云雾，两旁的雪松厚厚挂着这两天才下的雪，透出零星的墨绿色。白宇扣紧鞋套上的扣，站起来调整角度，把雪镜戴好。

他身体重心微微向前移，下蹲，脚下雪板受力开始动，从坡顶滑下。稍微转弯几次后剩下的雪道笔直，他像空中滑翔的鸟一样从雪面掠过，姿态流畅熟练，每一个细胞都紧绷，又无比放松。

滑雪服被风扯着鼓动，耳边也只能听到风啸，风雪之间，人在速度中肆意游荡，好像谁也挡不住，谁也看不清。

痛快，平静，让他浑身舒爽，想仰天大笑。

最长的雪道，从头到尾，也不过就是那一会儿的事。人生最难的不是死，死有什么难的，怕的是痛苦，是放手。是到了雪道下面，那个最后的刹车之后，心里知道，再也回不去了。

那条雪道白宇滑了四次，在他第四次往缆车站走的路上，三个人围过来，说想问路。

看他们全套滑雪装备，一开始白宇也以为他们真是问路的。但是说了几句，其中一个人说，白宇，玩够了吧？

我就知道。白宇在心里吐槽。能找到最里面的高级雪道，找不到进来路上的餐厅？这些人看来也没想多掩饰。

“别折腾了，真的。” 另一个人说。“咱们回去研究一下合约，你还有活路。”

“我不拍那些片子。” 白宇说。“既然能赚那么多钱，你们去找心甘情愿的人，不是更好？”

“这你就不知道了，心甘情愿，拍出来不刺激。” 对方说。“我们很多客户喜欢的就是刺激。而且你不愿意也没关系，有的是办法让你愿意。”

这话题真影响心情。

“你知不知道，最近你又买了一份新的保险，一千五百万。” 第三个人说。“三份保险加在一起也有两千七百万，本金我们是肯定要收回来的。”

滑雪场真是个追债和复仇的好地方。几乎每个人都戴着滑雪面罩和雪镜，就算这几个人当场捅死他，路人报警都没办法描述长相。

“你经纪人没告诉你吗，欠钱不还的下场？” 这话说完，果然其中一个人手一晃，一把弹簧刀正式亮相，怼在白宇腰侧，在雪地映衬下看起来特别锋利。

这就老套了是不是。

“各位大哥，有话好说。” 白宇陪着笑脸。“其实也不是不能商量，咱们先——”

话说到一半，他猛地踹了持刀那人一脚，把雪板用力扔到那几个人脸上，转身就跑。

雪地上跑不快，但是还好不止他一个人跑不快。这场面如果从路人的角度看应该很滑稽，但是现在白宇没有心情自嘲。

他尽量往人多的地方跑，只是体力有限，后面追着的人虽然没追上他，但他们人多，可以包抄，始终能看到他逃窜的方向和目标。

所以当白宇慌不择路地跑进餐厅的时候，脚步没停，心已经沉到底，开始准备追悼会。

这餐厅虽然大，但是只有一个出入口，请君入瓮也不过如此。他跑进来轻松，想再跑出去，几乎没可能。

只能一直往里跑，拖延时间。

最里面是餐厅的儿童游乐区，一进去就是满眼欢快鲜艳的颜色，游乐区中间是一根蘑菇造型的大柱子，用油漆刷出红白色斑点。

时间接近十一点，还没到午饭时间，游乐区有几个孩子在玩，周围站了一圈家长。旁边的用餐区虽然没坐满，人也不算少，鲜艳花朵形状的音箱在放童谣。

原来他的长坂坡就长这样，还挺温馨。

白宇喘着气四处看，想找个躲藏的地方。因为他很明显不是孩子，也没带孩子，有几个家长警觉地看了他一眼。

如果他这时候装疯大闹，有没有可能引来保安？但是之后呢？怎么办？报警吗，和警察说有人追杀他？

说到底，他确实是欠钱不还，证据确凿的违法行为，被追债也是理所当然。对方还没造成人身伤害，警察可能根本不管这种纠纷。

而且对方在暗处，不知道有多少门路，多少人手，这样只会让他成为更明显的目标。

……那个树屋滑梯不知道够不够大，如果他躲进去……

白宇才想迈步，胳膊突然被扯住。他以为那些人这么快就追过来，下意识挣扎，一回身，要脱口而出的脏话却不自觉梗住。

朱一龙还是穿着那件白色冲锋衣，那衣服好像永远不会脏。

“那些人是谁？” 朱一龙眉头紧锁。“你现在……你怎么能自己乱跑！”

白宇恍惚一瞬。“你什么时候……” 

朱一龙不回答，接着问：“他们为什么要抓你？”

“我被人卖了，欠八千万。” 白宇说。

“龙哥，大仙，你换个目标蹭吃喝吧，别指望我了，我给你在家里留了10盒自热火锅，我的东西你也都拿走，不用客气。”

很显然朱一龙对这个答案也不知道该怎么反应，怔住了。

“别掺和我这烂摊子了……死了就死了，如果侥幸不死，可能你什么时候在深夜付费频道能看到我。” 白宇说到这，终于还是笑了一声。“以后骗人进屋的时候不用牺牲那么大，脑袋撞一下肯定也疼，装装可怜就行。”

他眼角余光看到双推门外面几个四处张望的身影。该来的总要来。

于是他甩着胳膊，想把朱一龙推开。

朱一龙不放手，表情严肃，这一严肃，让他漂亮的脸看起来有些阴森，隐隐地……

原来妖气是这样的。白宇想。

“白宇，你相信我吗？” 朱一龙问。

“我相信我要死了。” 白宇回答。“这是你说的，所以我应该就是特别相信你吧。”

“那你别动。” 朱一龙说完，也不给他时间反应，搂着他的肩膀和脖子，把脸凑上去，嘴唇碾上他的。

白宇一恍惚，他们就在接吻了。

他僵在原地，下意识吸气，朱一龙的舌头伸进他嘴里，搅着他的舌头吸吮。

周围这么多人还在来去，忙碌，竟然没人注意到他们站在儿童区的大蘑菇下面上演少儿不宜。但白宇也没关心那些，他这时想的是，还行，死之前好歹捞着些艳福。

他的灵魂荡漾着，眼一闭心一横，全心全意放在这个吻上。

闭眼的前一瞬，他看见那三个人冲进来。

9

大蘑菇下空无一人。那三人分三个方向散开，很快把儿童区都搜了一遍，却什么都没找到。明明看到那小子跑进来，怎么人好像凭空消失了一样，他们满脸疑惑地打着电话，又张望一阵，走了。

好冷啊。

白宇感觉到脸上有风吹过，刮着皮肤，疼，但他还在留恋朱一龙的嘴唇，不舍得睁眼。

“白……” 朱一龙试图说话。他们又亲了十几秒，白宇才回过神。

一阵眩晕，他差点摔倒，被朱一龙扶住。

他们站在某个山顶，一片雪地里。远处能隐约看见白宇住的小屋旁边那片雪松树林。

“不好意思，我要带你过来，只能……”

艹，原来是狐仙施法。白宇心里砰砰乱跳着，有一丝失落。亡命之徒的最后浪漫之吻突然就没那么浪漫了。

他还没来得及说话，朱一龙就拉着他往另一个方向的树林里走。雪里的下坡路走得有些狼狈，风吹起雪让他睁不开眼睛。白宇一边保持身体平衡一边想，他要带我去树林里干什么？是不是再亲一次就能回家？

如果狐狸的法术都是靠亲吻才能实施，那他亲过多少人啊？

他脑子里乱七八糟，各种情绪混在一起，绝处逢生的那一口气还没松，对朱一龙莫名的怨气又在胸口添了一分堵。

也不想想他拍了多少吻戏，男的女的什么样的没亲过。

树林里雪没那么厚，朱一龙带他来到一个斜坡下，指着一个被雪松枝杈遮挡的山洞，说，这是我家。

“我们先在这儿躲一会儿，如果他们没去那个院子，就应该还不知道你住哪里，然后我们再回去。”

山洞不大，还挺深，他们往里走的时候朱一龙说，有三个洞口，这个是离滑雪场最近的。

“法术消耗体力，尤其是还要带着人，就先……咳咳咳。”

他一边说一边就开始咳嗽。

“龙哥，你……” 没事吧？白宇本来想这么问，但是又觉得这样显得他太假惺惺，那叫什么来着，对，绿茶。

“很冷吧，马上就到。” 朱一龙头也不回，拉着他往里走。山洞里没有光，走深了之后白宇什么也看不见，只能听天由命地迈步，希望朱一龙别由着他出丑。

他刚这么想，朱一龙一回身，把他搂在怀里，用手上下搓着他手臂。“再忍一会儿，一会儿就能暖和了。”

听对方这么说，白宇才意识到自己在发抖。“还、还行。” 这句话说出口，牙都在打颤。

一团一团的橘红光芒从黑暗中升起，像小火苗一样在半空晃动。白宇眨眨眼：“……萤火虫？”

“狐火。” 朱一龙说。“前面石壁有凸起，你注意点儿不要撞头。”

借着那些火，白宇渐渐看清山洞的轮廓，洞壁不是土，而是一块一块的大石头堆叠，是自然侵蚀形成的形状。

又走了几步，山洞里的空间突然收窄，好像到了尽头。朱一龙伸手推开一块大石头，后面露出一个对人来说稍微窄小的洞口，这才是狐狸洞。

从洞口进去，人只能爬行。白宇一边爬一边说，龙哥，这洞怎么感觉越爬越小，我一会儿不会卡住吧？

朱一龙不回答，在他身后笑，笑声撩得他心里又昏昏沉沉。

他深呼吸，呼进潮湿温暖的水汽。

还隐约听见水声。

狐狸洞很快爬到了头，一出去就是个大溶洞，洞顶有十几米高，高处的岩石壁之间有缝隙，透进一缕一缕的日光，还有藤蔓垂下来。

角落里堆着各种颜色的鹅卵石，光滑透亮，白宇多看了两眼。

“我小时候也喜欢捡石头。” 他捡起一块仔细看，趁朱一龙不注意，有点心虚地揣进外套兜里。他告诉自己这不算偷，就是留个纪念。

其实朱一龙看到了，但装作没看到。

溶洞靠边是一个池子，看着像是温泉，水面散出浓白的蒸汽。池子上方的石壁上是泉眼，池子旁有个分支，一条细细的水又流进岩石的缝隙里。

白宇几步跑过去，跪在水池边。也不是他想跪，在石头上爬了半天，膝盖酸。他伸手撩了下水面，热得打了个颤。

哇。他像刘姥姥一样发出不知道该怎么赞叹的声音。

“进去泡会儿吧，暖……咳咳，暖一下。” 朱一龙还在咳嗽，白宇担心地回头，就看见那人在脱衣服。

白宇看直眼了。

这也脱得太爽快了吧，毫无负担……皮肤真白，胸好大……还有那个……那个东西……

只能说，今日一见，果然名不虚传。

“还愣着干什么呢？” 朱一龙脱完了，不解地走过来。“手冻僵了吗，我帮你脱？”

“不用！” 白宇扯着身上的滑雪棉服，声音都走调了。“我自己来，自己来！” 虽然他心里已经开始幻想朱一龙脱他衣服的场景，但是下流幻想怎么能走向现实呢！那不是不讲规矩吗！

朱一龙‘哦’了一声，坦荡地泡进池子里，往肩膀上撩水。白宇哆哆嗦嗦脱衣服，到只剩一条内裤的时候，挣扎了半天，一狠心，脱了。不就是坦诚相见吗？谁怕谁。朱一龙是只狐狸，狐狸平时都是光着身子在野外跑的，肯定无所谓。

迈进池子里的那一瞬，他又想，我真是个傻逼，现在还讲什么规矩。

眼前这可是肤白貌美的狐狸精啊，都带他回狐狸洞了，他们都一丝不挂地一起泡温泉了，他死里逃生就靠肾上腺素撑着，还装模作样干什么？

泡在温泉里，惊悸情绪很快被安抚，白宇身体暖了，心思也开始活络，看着朱一龙雪白的胸和大胳膊，产生这样那样的想法。他挪了下坐的位置，开始搭话聊天。

“龙哥，你明明是狐狸，为什么叫朱一龙啊？不是应该叫朱一狐吗？”

朱一龙眨眨眼：“……那你怎么叫白宇，不叫白人呢？”

“……” 还真他妈的有道理。

不行，这狐狸脑回路太直男，他得换个方法。

耿直的朱狐狸这会儿趴在池子边缘，眯着眼睛，偶尔还是会咳一声。白宇干脆又挪了一下，坐到他身边。“龙哥，你为了救我用的法术，是不是挺伤身的……我还没谢你呢。”

“没事，缓两天就好了。” 朱一龙歪头看他，睫毛熏得湿了，垂在眼角，小水珠顺着他侧脸向下滑，在下巴滴下去，砸在白宇心尖上。

“谢我？你要报恩吗？” 他鹅鹅地小声笑，笑声回荡在岩洞里。

“报恩……也行。” 白宇顺着他说，眼睛笑着，嘴唇却微微嘟起，在水光和热气中格外饱满鲜艳，像一戳就要爆出汁水的薄皮樱桃。

“狐狸不是最擅长报恩吗？你教教我呗……”

“唔……” 朱一龙似乎有些迷惑，目不转睛地盯着白宇的嘴。他觉得自己又有点饿了，想吃樱桃。

“我不会。” 他咽了下口水，诚实地说。

“那你业务水平不行啊，哥哥。” 白宇笑着推了他一把，指尖从朱一龙手臂上滑过，落下时又撩了一把水，一翻手腕，弹在朱一龙脸上。

“哎呀……你干什么！” 朱一龙笑着扭头躲避，抓住他作恶的手不让他再撩水。

不太认真地扭打几下之后，白宇已经半坐在朱一龙大腿上，得意地叫嚣：“打不过我也不用逞强，认输吧，你宇哥我当初——”

他这炫耀根本没机会说完。朱一龙突然一翻身，把他连人带声音一起按在水里。白宇没防备，不小心呛了口水，又马上被朱一龙捞出来，这回换他趴在水边咳嗽，可比朱一龙咳得狼狈多了。

“不好意思我一下没控制住手劲……” 朱一龙满是歉意地拍着他后背。

这是什么不识抬举不解风情的破狐狸精，怪不得只能靠卖惨到处蹭吃蹭喝！白宇的自尊受到暴击，在心里酸溜溜地骂着。

刚才还亲得那么来劲，舌头灵活得很，敢情纯粹就是为了施法跑路，可真是牺牲不小，呸！

“……你坐我身上，我感觉不太对劲。” 朱一龙还在旁边忏悔，讨好地用手撩热水在他身上。

“咳咳……哪不太对劲，” 白宇心里愤恨，嘴上也没了把门的。“嫌我脏吗？”

“不是。” 朱一龙拉过白宇一只手，放在自己浸在水下的某个部位上。“这儿……”

艹。

白宇都顾不上咳嗽了，不敢置信地看着朱一龙那一脸无辜，水里的手又摸了两下，吓得想往回缩。

“嗯……” 无辜的脸晕出粉红色，抓着他的手腕不放。“再摸摸。”

刚才他骂错了，是他有眼不识泰山。

要摸就得摸出水准来。白宇迅速调整心态，说，那你靠近点。

朱一龙听话地靠过来，几乎贴在他身上，肌肤散发的热气跟着温泉水一起撞在他胸前。白宇心驰荡漾，手上用了点劲，给他撸了一会儿。

“……很……舒服。” 朱一龙闭着眼睛，头垂在他肩膀上，粗重地喘着气。他的手也没闲着，顺着白宇的后背往下，在腰上捏捏掐掐几秒，就继续向下摸。

热气烧上来，烧得白宇神智不太清，他想，反正我也快死了，活这一回，必须得够本。

两个人在温泉的水声里翻滚，磨蹭，朱一龙的脸贴着他，在他耳边说，不施法了，再亲你，可以吗？

情迷意也乱，白宇没回答，直接侧过头吻上去。

他想，这只狐狸是我的。

10

这只狐狸真特么坑人。

白宇睡了几个小时，醒过来之后也没动，奄奄一息地趴在床上，手指头都懒得抬一下。

他根本不记得他们在温泉泡了多久，只记得朱一龙嘴上温柔地哄着他，那根东西可一点也没留情面，说怼就怼，但也折腾了半天才进去，他人都要散了。

他趴在岩壁上双腿发抖，一开始还怀疑过，朱大仙是不是光修炼硬件了，技术不太行啊？床上这点事，难道不是狐狸精的入门课程吗？

还好有温泉的浮力托着他，接下来朱一龙从后面搂着他开始顶，一边顶一边在他耳边说着宝贝啊宝宝之类的土气肉麻话。

不知道是不是狐狸的魅惑有催情效果，反正他一不留神就爽得麻了，从头到脚，头发丝都要站起来抖一抖。

朱一龙还在他被顶得受不了开始胡言乱语骂人的时候体贴地说，是不是累了，那今天就先……

白宇接着骂，你敢！你什么意思，是不是觉得我不行？

经纪人曾经说过的话在他脑海里徘徊，快三十了，再过两年，小电影都没人找你。

他有什么不行的，他好得很，都爽上天了，如果最后是死在狐狸精的温泉里，那他也认了。他逼着朱一龙夸他，朱一龙只好一边打桩一边喘着说，宝贝最行了，最棒了。

狐狸也不容易，忙于满足金主的肉体需求，还不能疏忽精神需求。

一不小心就过于努力。

到底为什么要逞强？白宇也很想锤自己，但是朱一龙已经把他锤得骨头都碎了，还因地制宜，完事之后耐心地把他洗干净才从温泉池里捞出来，一件一件穿上衣服。

他也不记得他们是怎么回来的，只隐约有印象，离开的时候爬狐狸洞，他抱怨腰疼，屁股疼。朱一龙后来说，他爬出狐狸洞之后就耍赖不走，因为不能再施法了，他只好在雪地里背着他走回来。还好离得不远，而且他比院子的木门还轻。

一到家他就趴在床上昏死过去，朱一龙也不管他，现在闻着味儿，人家应该正在客厅吃心爱的自热火锅。

拔屌无情的公狐狸…… 白宇皱着脸，在嘴里嘟囔着。有点渴，但是他又不想动。

卧室门开了，朱一龙拿着一瓶矿泉水走进来。

“你刚是不是骂我来着。” 拧开瓶盖的水递到他嘴边。

白宇撑着坐起身，只敢侧坐。他喝了两口水，趁朱一龙伸手来接瓶子的时候把人拉下来，亲了一口。

果然是火锅辣油味。 

“我怎么敢骂您呢，大仙。” 他哼了一声，又趴回床上。“您一个不高兴，就把我吸干了。”

一只手轻轻拍他屁股，更像抚摸。“下次我轻点。” 

“……你还想有下次？” 这话一出口，白宇就后悔了。但是又没办法补救，他只能皱着脸在心里埋怨自己傻逼。

“嗯。” 朱一龙又摸着他的腰，找到他酸痛的点，开始按摩。“你不是也喜欢吗？”

“……再往左边点。”

按摩得满意了，白宇把人放回客厅继续吃火锅，他又趴了一会儿，起身去客厅玩电脑。经纪人从太平洋中间一个小岛上给他发来消息，说只要再坚持一个月就行，她已经找到路子，能搞到两千万周转，白宇那部压了一年多的剧马上也要开播了，到时候一切就能迎刃而解。

一个月，迎着刃的也有可能是我的脖子。白宇轻笑一声，突然想起手头有一个剧本，本来他要争取男二，虽然现在没什么意义了，他还是把之前录的试戏视频发给选角工作室和导演。

朋友，同事，就都不膈应他们了。小演员无声无息地从圈里消失也并不罕见，如果他死了的消息能上个热搜，就让他们无聊的时候刷到，感慨一声吧。

不到三十年，好像也没什么好交代的。

事业，毫无建树。家庭，单身独住。朋友，越来越少。爱情，刚和一只公狐狸精打完炮。

至少还给他留了个爆破事故一样的结尾，也行了。

他屁股底下放了两个垫子，还是不敢用力，只能靠着椅背瘫坐。把银行账户什么的信息都整理好之后，他把文件上传到给父母的定时邮件里，然后越过屏幕，看向还在埋头吃东西的朱一龙。

不知道他死了以后，朱一龙会记多久。

可能是动物的敏感直觉，朱一龙吃着吃着突然抬头，和他视线对上。

“你也饿了吗？” 问的话不太敏感。

“其实我小时候就差点死过。” 白宇突然说。“也是在这座山上。可能这就是命。”

朱一龙看着他，咽下嘴里的火锅粉，放下筷子。

“大概是……五六岁的时候吧，我爸妈带我来这山上玩，那时候还是个农家乐，没有现在这样的设施。他们喜欢雪，那年过年比较晚，二月份了，家附近只有这座山上还有雪。”

“然后他们带我去学滑雪，我那时候特别皮，不知道怎么的就跑丢了。他们又是报警，又是动员村民，找了三天两夜，都快放弃了，然后突然搜救犬就找到我了。特别神奇。” 

白宇当然对这段经历没印象，都是父母后来告诉他的。

“医生都觉得奇怪，我怎么没冻死，冻残，就是饿得特别虚弱……害，还是在医院躺了一个来月。不过竟然没留下心理阴影，我后来也特别喜欢雪，喜欢滑雪。”

“阴差阳错啊……” 白宇仰头，闭着眼睛笑。“又回到这儿了。”

还是有点舍不得，放手真难。

朱一龙站起身走过来，摸摸他的头发。白宇一伸手，搂着他的腰，把脸埋在他身上。

这人身上有雪松的味道，但是又特别暖，他抱了一分钟，脸在朱一龙穿的卫衣上蹭着，说，我好像确实有点饿。

他起身去厨房找吃的，朱一龙跟在他身后，扶着他的腰，看他煎蛋，煎火腿，偶尔鼻尖贴在他脖子上闻气味，舔一下。白宇觉得身后这人应该是还没吃饱，所以多做了一个火腿煎蛋三明治。

沉默着坐在桌前吃三明治，吃了一半觉得有点噎，他接过朱一龙递来的水，水还没喝到嘴里，眼泪就下来了。

“其实也没什么，” 白宇抹了把脸。“人生自古谁无死，是不是。”

朱一龙说，既然你小时候那次大难不死，说不定这次也一样。只要小心一点……

“嗯，说不定。” 白宇笑笑，一口气把瓶子里的水都喝了。喝完之后打了个嗝，又朝朱一龙伸手。“我腿疼，站不起来。”

朱一龙把他抱回卧室里，两个人躺在床上黏糊着，讨论房中术到底是不是狐狸精的入门必修课程，和为什么施法要接吻。朱一龙说，不亲也行，但是那时候情况紧急，没时间让你脱衣服在你胸口画狐印。

“……什么印？”

“我的狐印。会暂时给你狐狸的灵力，我用法术的时候就可以带着你一起……其实还有很多种别的办法，亲你只不过是……” 他说到这里，低下头，有点不好意思。

“我想亲。”

想亲就亲，他们搂着对方亲，亲完了在被窝里说两句撒娇的话，再接着亲。 

白宇晕乎着抱怨，我怎么这么累，你是不是吸我精气了。

没有。朱一龙否认，明明是你吸了我的……

嗤嗤笑了几声之后，白宇突然发问：“……不会影响你修炼吧？”

朱一龙眨眨眼：“修炼什么，房中术？” 他说完自己觉得好笑，鹅鹅鹅地笑了好一会儿，把脸贴过去，唅着白宇的嘴唇轻轻啃咬。

“救命，狐狸吃人啦……” 白宇装模作样地用气声呼喊。他的呼喊很快被凶残的狐狸镇压，发不出声音。

他们手脚交缠地睡了一会儿，半夜三点又饿醒了，互相推诿半天，两个人捂着叽里咕噜的胃一起去厨房觅食。

“我也不折腾了。” 饭桌上白宇啃着香肠说。“躲得过初一躲不过十五，反正不知道还剩几天，你能不能就陪着我，假装我们在一起，好歹过个年。”

“为什么要假装？” 朱一龙不解。“我们就是在一起。” 

“你知道在一起是什么意思吗？”

“还能有什么意思。” 朱一龙慢悠悠地说。“我们已经行过周公之礼，天地可鉴，日月可表……你为什么眼睛瞪成那样。”

“……你突然文绉绉的我不习惯。” 白宇虚弱地说，一口香肠噎在喉咙里，心跳得吞咽都没力气。

这狐狸的意思是不是……

“哦，那用现在的话说，” 朱一龙点点头。“我是你老公。” 

狐狸老公说完，还温柔地对他笑。

这口香肠要噎死他了。白宇气急攻心地想。他应该就是这么死的。

“老公个屁！” 他拍着桌子，把朱一龙手里的香肠抢下来。“以后多看点书，陶冶情操，别成天看婆婆妈妈的电视剧！”

狐狸失去香肠，伤心了，睫毛垂着，嘴角抿着。

“你好凶啊……” 狐狸控诉，眼巴巴地看着白宇咬了一口刚才还在自己手里的香肠。

“那，我是你老婆？” 他开始找补。

“这是老婆老公的问题吗？” 白宇没好气。“该说的话你都说了吗？上来就天地可鉴，鉴什么？你有诚意吗！”

他算什么，可能还不如一口香肠。

饭桌上突然安静。一通质问下来，白宇又开始后悔。他是不是有点欺负人了？

假惺惺地一边说着不知道还剩几天，一边还想要山盟海誓，把下辈子都预支出来。朱一龙好好的活了一千多年，怎么就遇上你这个傻逼玩意了。白宇，你就作吧，作死你活该。

他这么想着，叹口气，把香肠又塞回朱一龙手里，刚想开口找个台阶下，对方先说话了。

“我说了。” 朱一龙捏着香肠，认真地看着他。

“……嗯？”

“我说，淫欲难平，钟情所致……我想和你交媾，但是狐狸不能随便与人亲密，问你愿不愿意和我结成伴侣，你同意了。”

“我什么时候……？” 白宇一脸茫然。什么淫欲，钟情，交……什么……伴侣？？

“在温泉里。” 朱一龙脸上晕红。“你抱着我说，好，说了好几次，还咬了我一口，催我快点。”

白宇也胀红了脸。顺着朱一龙的话，他试着回忆，结果记忆里全是不堪入目的姿势和呻吟，还有他情迷意乱时那些胡言乱语。

“我、我那时候神志不清！” 他现在的反驳也口齿不清。

“那我现在再问一次。” 

“别！别……哥，大仙，我承认还不行吗！” 白宇扑在桌面上呻吟，没脸见人。“你们狐狸也太狡猾了，这么会乘人之危……”

表情皱着，嘴角却忍不住笑，让他的表情格外扭曲。

这辈子虽然短点，但是没白活，值了。

“你不承认也没用，” 朱一龙开心地把香肠吃完，舔了舔嘴唇。“我们已经结印了。只要我活着，这个狐印是永久的。”

看白宇又是一脸问号，朱一龙拉着他去卫生间，对着镜子扯开他裤腰。

艹，他后腰下方有个圆形的橘红色记号。就像肉联厂盖的章。

朱一龙的手指拂过那里，狐印隐隐发光。

白宇扭着身子，从各个角度看了半天，还试着用手抠。当然是抠不掉。他拍着朱一龙的肩膀，憋出来两个字：牛逼。

“……你也多看点书。” 朱一龙嫌弃地笑着推了他一把。

然而他们谁也没看书，没一会儿又卿卿我我地倒在床上。白宇摸着他的脸问，你是不是不会变老。

不知道。朱一龙说。应该会吧，我刚化形的时候是小孩的样子。

有照片吗？

怎么可能。朱一龙笑。几百年前呢。

“哎，我总是忘……” 白宇低下头，在朱一龙怀里蜷成一团，闭着眼睛喃喃自语。“当狐狸真不错，不管活多少年，都在山上，没有那些庸俗的烦心事。”

千年的狐狸还可以懵懵懂懂，而他那么庸俗，全是庸俗，在尘世里摸爬滚打，最后落得一身腥。狐狸洞里的温泉能把他洗干净吗？洗干净了好上路。

房间里没开灯，温柔低语也越来越轻，白宇意识昏沉地说了句晚安，朱一龙和他额头相抵，该说晚安的时候却说了句别的。

“……我知道你觉得我不懂。不懂人的生，不懂人的死。”

“嗯……？” 白宇从舒适的拥抱中清醒几分。

朱一龙又说，其实我也曾经有过父母。

“我刚化形的时候大概是……五百多年前。我在树林里玩，被采草药的农妇发现，她带我回村子，和丈夫收养了我，因为他们没有孩子。我的名字就是他们取的。”

“后来又过了十几年，我一直没有长大，还是小孩的模样。村子里的人开始说我会招灾，骂我是妖怪。有一天晚上那对夫妇把我送回树林里，给我留了一些干粮，说这是捉迷藏的游戏。我第二天回村子里找他们的时候，发现他们已经搬走了。”

说到这，朱一龙沉浸在回忆中，停顿几秒。

“其实他们只是搬去山的另一边，另一个村子里。我又去那里找他们，发现他们很怕我，心里都是痛苦，后悔。所以我就变成狐狸让他们看，用迷魂术让他们离开这座山。”

“他们走远了，继续生活，不再记得我。那十几年里所有关于我的，每一天，每一句说过的话，包括最后的痛苦和后悔也都消失了。后来我就没有父母了。

朱一龙蹭着白宇的额头。“虽然我不是人，但‘不舍’和‘失去’的滋味应该是一样的……你……有什么感受，不用憋在心里，我听得懂。”

所以白宇没憋着，抽着鼻子又哭了一场，痛快了，再抱着朱一龙发狠地揉搓，在他眼睛鼻子嘴唇上一通乱亲。“感受到了吗？”

“你是人不是狗。” 朱一龙装作嫌弃地伸手擦脸，再给他擦眼泪。“口水蹭我满脸……”

“迷魂术能让人失忆？” 白小狗接着就问。

“也不是。见过狐狸真身的人，下山之后就会把遇见狐狸的事忘记。这是狐狸天生就有的能力，用来自保，是缘障。”

白宇沉默片刻，笑出来。“那正好，我这辈子就不下山了。我不喝那口汤，下辈子再回来给你买自热火锅。”

“你别说这样的……”

“——你得等着我。”

见朱一龙不吭声，白宇撅起嘴，半逼迫半撒娇地磨着他，终于让朱狐狸说了一句：好。

天快亮的时候，不敌身体的疲惫，白宇抱着朱一龙睡着了。朱一龙轻拍他后背，闻着他头发的气味，半梦半醒间恍惚着，想起封尘几百年的往事。 

就没见过你这么钝的狐狸。六尾说。其实六尾也有名字的，但是他已经忘了是什么。

聚灵是三尾，快一千年了，你还是三尾，是不是再过一万年你就能下山了？

我不想下山。他说。

那正好，反正像你这么修炼，一万年也没机会下山。六尾面无表情。

你这样的狐狸，只能寄希望于传言了。

传言中，如果有人能冲破缘障，找回对狐狸的记忆，就可以带狐狸下山。

就算有人找回来，我也不想下山。那时他很固执地想。

后来六尾走了，又过了不知道多少年，山上已经没有别的狐狸，他终于化形。

化形之后，见过他的人很多，即使短暂停留，最后走了就走了，没有人回来。

谁会去努力寻找不知道存在过的东西呢？大部分时候，那遗忘甚至是带着庆幸的。所以朱一龙一直觉得，所谓的‘冲破缘障’只是流传在狐狸之间的一个……不是传言，是谣言。

还好他从没想过要下山。就像他曾经的未婚妻说过的，他是只不合格的三尾狐，不知道到底怎么修炼的，漫长岁月尽数虚度，一点长进也没有。

可后来他还是长大了，不再是小孩模样。天机不能算，也躲不过，扑面而来时风雪交加，他只能抱紧不想失去的一个人，一句话。

他低头亲吻怀里人的头顶。

“我等你来。”

11

雪松包围下的小院位置相当偏，几乎在山顶，只有一条小路从三尾村后面通过去。山上雪多的日子里，那条路被雪覆盖，偶尔会出现两行脚印。

这个院子里通常很安静。屋里的人怕冷，除了出去买吃的，很少在院子里转悠。

今天难得有动静，两个男人从一大早就在院子里忙碌。这间屋子里虽然有洗衣机，但是没有烘干机，也没有晾衣服的地方，白宇挑了个阳光灿烂也不算太冷的日子，终于把堆积的衣服床品洗好，和朱一龙一起把被单扯平，挂在院子里。

其实他们也没法挑日子，今天已经是除夕，不洗不行。白宇现在特别迷信，不想任何东西影响朱一龙明年的修炼。万一跨了年的脏袜子就是他炼出第三条尾巴的阻碍呢？

从早上晒到下午，因为今天风大，衣服干得快。虽然干了，但是特别硬，牛仔裤拿下来往地上一戳，完全可以独立生活。

所以下午一点半，趁日光正好，白宇站在风里，拿着一根木棍，啪，啪，把卫衣打成骨折的形状，进行软化。

摸摸卫衣，差不多了。白宇刚想转战下一件，只听背后‘啪’的一声，清脆，带点撕裂的音效。

一回头，看见朱一龙挠着头，手上的木棍停在半空，面前的晾衣绳上只剩下半条裤子。

另外一半躺在地上，死不瞑目。

“怎么会这样呢？” 他回头看着白宇，不解地说。“我没用劲……”

别的不说，这哥们儿的手劲急需修炼，太没谱了。有时候白宇也觉得侥幸，每天晚上在被窝里和这人厮杀，竟然还没被掰骨折。

敲完衣服，冷得白宇直搓手，推着朱一龙往屋里走，打算让衣服再晒一会儿，等晚点出来收。

虽然是除夕，他们也没做什么特殊的准备。就是昨天去村里买东西的时候多买了几样食材，打算在家涮火锅涮到明年。

手机闹铃响起，白宇拿出来一看：追剧

“哎呀对，到时间了。” 朱一龙一听这闹铃，也不用白宇推他，跑回屋里往沙发上一坐，遥控器熟练地调到某个地方台，正好是片头曲。

谁也没料到，昨天那个压了一年多的剧突然上线。还好跑宣传是男主女主的活儿，他在剧方宣发的指挥下，用只有十几万粉丝的账号发了几条宣传，就算完成分内工作。

白宇演的男二还算是个讨喜的角色，单纯阳光，造型也帅，所以经纪人才一直盼着这剧能赶快播，给他涨一涨粉。

心里总觉得好像有什么他忘了提……

看着一开场的画面，想起来了，第一幕就是他的吻戏，还是在沙发上。

白宇坐在朱一龙身边，大气不敢喘，假装若无其事地评论：这个布景可真廉价哈哈，哈哈。

这场吻戏为什么这么长啊？他拍的时候没觉得有这么长，怎么这剪出来还是多角度有慢镜头的呢！

他偷偷瞄了一眼朱一龙，那人半眯着眼，看得还挺认真，等到漫长吻戏终于过去后，朱一龙抿着嘴从喉咙里发出一声：哼。

“这种戏你拍了很多。” 接着他就陈述。

“没有，哪有很多。” 白宇不承认。“我一共才拍了几个剧……”

“16个。” 朱一龙回答。“都有。”

……怪不得有人想抓他去演色情片，这可能也是他自找的。白宇只能说，害，工作嘛，也不容他挑肥拣瘦，剧本说啥他就演啥。

广告时间，朱一龙一下把他摁在沙发上，说，那这个剧本里你亲我。

“你摁着我我怎么亲。”

突然被人搂着翻身，一阵天旋地转，白宇‘哎’了一声，发懵地看着躺在他下面的朱一龙。

朱一龙说：“行了，来吧。”

他只好使出浑身解数哄人开心，用上毕生所学和一切天赋，终于让对方黏黏糊糊说了一句，这场通过了，晚上再继续。

外面的风越来越大，卷着地上的雪从院子里刮过去，把院门吹得砰砰作响。

这两天积雪多，白宇怕晾在外面的衣服又蒙了雪，起身说他出去把轻薄一点的衣服收进来，万一被风吹跑了怕是找不回来。

朱一龙接着看剧，没回头，对他说：没关系，吹跑了我帮你找。

让狐狸精找被风吹跑的衣服，也太大材小用了。白宇在院子里收衣服的时候还在笑，结果抱着衣服没走两步，脑袋上挨了一棍子。

他被打懵了，扑倒在雪地里。有人钳着他的胳膊把他拎起来。

还有人说：“这破地方车开不上来。”

“直接拖着走，留一口气就行，下山了再想办法。”

原来那些人找过来了。也对，就算没有他们，也有别的，他只是已经到了穷途末路。命运相连，没有命的人，运气自然差。

他还是没能和朱一龙一起过年。别说十五了，初一都没来得及……真可惜。

白宇被两个人拉扯，刚想着，我不能下山，又听到稀里哗啦的噪音。有朱一龙的声音，在尖锐的耳鸣里听不清，好像说的是‘放开’。 

接着钳制他的手被扯开了，白宇捂着后脑勺，摔倒跪在地上，抬头一看，有个人躺在远处地上。

嘭！第二个人躺在远处地上。

朱一龙手里拿着刚才敲衣服用的棍子，在白宇抬头的那一秒，又把第三个人打得飞出去，那人像一片冻硬的衣服，落地之后还在雪里滑了一段。

就在朱一龙即将碰到他肩膀的前一秒，身体却突然向后仰，那一帧画面色彩加重，印进白宇眼睛里。

那一秒过后，他听到一声巨响，在树林间回荡。乌鸦惊叫着扑扇翅膀，仓皇飞走。

转头看，门外还有两个人，那两人手里拿着的……

白宇觉得眼睛发胀，太阳穴猛烈地跳，视线持续模糊着，偶尔能清晰一秒。

他们手里是枪。刚才是枪声。

他再回头，就看见朱一龙踉跄着后退，白色冲锋衣上一片鲜红。

白宇眼前只剩那片红。太疼了。这应该就是人们最恐惧死亡的原因。过程的每一帧都是逃脱不了的慢镜头。他记得朱一龙说过，化形也是人的肉身，当然会热，会冷，怎么可能刀枪不入，顶多就是受伤了恢复得快，力气大一些。

他看着朱一龙后退几步之后倒在地上，脸色苍白，又要爬过来拉他。那双眼睛是流光闪动的金色，他知道这是朱一龙要变回狐狸了。

那两个人进了院子，手里的枪又举起来。“趴下！” 他们喊着。“想要命就别动！”

狐狸杀人，会折损修行。

这些人应该并不想杀朱一龙，但是如果被惊吓，再多开几枪…… 白宇被突来的一股劲儿撑着，推开朱一龙的手，说，你快回家。

他站起身朝门口跑。

有些东西不是想要就能得到。他想要的东西其实不多，但在这一刻都得放手。

又是一声枪响，白宇感觉胳膊上一疼，像被火燎过。

心里却松了口气，知道那两个人会追过来。

白宇！朱一龙在他身后喊，声音嘶哑，被风吹散。他是那么的想回头，但是他没停下，用上身体里所有能调动的爆发力，朝树林跑去。

风特别大，吹着坚硬的雪块劈头盖脸，吹得他跑的路线都歪歪斜斜，每迈出去一步都竭尽全力。

跑到那条雪道上时，白宇已经快站不住了，但是憋着那一口气，就是连滚带爬也要继续跑。

狂风卷过来，雪面上渐渐出现忧愁一样的褶皱，在他视线里晃动着，开始裂。

这一刻他心里竟然生出时间暂停了一样的平静，平静之中，看见命运终点的模样。

雪崩。

后面追他的人来不及躲闪，从山顶奔涌而下的雪潮巨兽轰隆隆先一步追赶上来，把那两人卷进嘴里。

白雾冲天，爆炸似的能量把雪激起几层楼那么高，愤怒地冲下来，势不可挡。

雪啸卷着沿路的一切，整个雪道都在震荡，白宇被巨大力量包裹着，挤压着，天旋地转。

他看见朱一龙在那一片白色和黑暗的交错中踉跄着冲过来，朝他伸出手。那人穿的白色冲锋衣上的血迹已经扩散开，是一朵鲜艳又悲伤的花。

但是狐狸不是神，阻挡不了山的愤怒。这本来只是他单独戏份的落幕，是他的不舍得和不放手让那朵花开，他让这早知道会来的时刻害了朱一龙。

他们被雪的力量冲散。

时间也散开了。周围终于安静下来之后，白宇躺在不知道多深的雪下面，不能动弹。他没呼吸，闭着眼睛，却似乎看到一只巨大的狐狸在他身边转悠。阳光强烈，狐狸也被染成金色，用蓬松柔软的尾巴盖住他已经冻僵的脸。

他说，对不起，龙哥。好好修炼，别等我了。

11

这车怎么这么晃。

白宇觉得头晕，口干舌燥，迷迷糊糊醒过来，看了眼身边，正好对上邻座乘客的视线。

“……你刚才说什么？” 女孩问。

“啊？” 他反应了一会儿，揉着眼睛。“没，我没说话。”

哦。女孩转过头去，继续看手里的书。白宇想，她也不怕晕车，这么好学，实在是精神可嘉。

他眯着眼睛在脚下的包里摸索，摸出一瓶矿泉水。

喝水的时候瞄了一眼那女孩手里的书。

我醉了低着头时，  
想要水喝睁开眼来时，  
都是叫的这个名字。

原来是诗集啊？有文化。

他昨天好像喝多了。陈村长非要给他送行，开了家里两瓶不知道什么牌子的‘陈年佳酿’，吃着小菜就着酒，喝得他迷迷瞪瞪，都不知道是怎么回家的。

回家了吗？行李什么时候收的，怎么到车站的，他都没印象了。

倒是记得喝高了之后站在院子里作了几首诗，什么月亮啊，雪啊，树影孤鸦之类的，陈村长说他没上过大学，对不上诗。

头疼，胃疼，喉咙疼。也不是特别痛苦，就是一种肤浅矫情的不适，他想抱怨，又不知道该跟谁抱怨。

以后不喝酒了。他发出每次喝高了之后第二天都会发出的感叹。

大巴突然颠了一下，白宇正喝着水，差点呛着。他把瓶子放下，眯着眼睛靠在车窗上看外面。山路景色单一，实在是没什么好看的，他又拿起手机看信息。

手机竟然关机了，屏幕还裂了一道。他一向有电池焦虑，低于80%就会到处找地方充电，是不是昨天喝醉之后把手机摔了？难道电池也摔坏了？下山之后去换一个新的吧。

他跟邻座的女孩借了个充电宝，还好，只是没电了。开机之后，手机不停响提示音，震动，涌进来各种信息。

怎么这么多？

家人，朋友，同事，认识的不认识的同行，像是约好了恶搞他一样，如雨后春笋，纷纷露头。

他的脑子还没从刚才的瞌睡里清醒过来，眯着眼睛看了半天，也没看明白这些人到底是想干什么。

有问他好不好的，问他在哪里的，问他档期的，问他接下来工作安排的，还有毛遂自荐要提供法律服务的。

他要法律服务干什么，买卖二手车吗？

消息推送突然从屏幕上方跳出，是一条新闻。

【明星借贷风波引出惊天巨案 xx金融涉嫌绑架谋杀】

嚯，这么狗血。白宇被标题吸引，点进去看了一眼。

这一眼把他吓醒了。

新闻开头第一张图片就是他的宣传照，和他经纪人的大头照拼在一起。图上两行加粗的的大字：

演员白宇

遭经纪人陷害 欠下高利贷8000万

他脑袋里嗡嗡响，心上跳下窜稳不下来，剩下的那点儿酒劲像狂风过境，留下一地狼藉。

可能刚才睡糊涂了，怎么能把这事忘了呢。

要不是因为这个，他又怎么会像个流亡的逃犯一样跑到山上躲了一个多月，还差点被追债的人抓走。

他抬手摸摸后脑勺，还好，之前被打出来的那个包已经小了很多。

算是很幸运了。那天刚好附近的雪道上发生雪崩，村长带着村里自发组织抢险救援的十几个人从他住的院子旁路过，看见他倒在院子里不省人事，以为又出人命了，当场就报了警。

“可吓死人了。” 村长说。“你要是真出点什么事，这屋子以后就更……不是，我是说，没事就好，没事就好。”

也不能说没事。那几个追债的人可能是看见村长带的人多，以为是来抓他们的，跑进树林里，不小心跑到雪道上，结果踩空摔下去，被还没稳定下来的雪崩卷进去，埋了。

这事上了新闻。市里派来救援队，三天后，那些人的尸体被挖出来了。救援队的人对白宇说，你住的这个房子离雪崩地点太近，可能在震动中有结构损伤，不能再住了，赶紧下山吧。

所以他只好摸着后脑勺那个包，匆匆收拾了行李，跟村长喝了一夜大酒，今天一大早就昏昏沉沉上车了。

以前喝酒没觉得有这么大后劲儿啊…… 白宇捏着后颈晃了晃头。

岁月不饶人，这次断片之后记忆零零散散，脑子混沌着，总觉得还没缓过来，有点心慌。

看到手机上的新闻，他才意识到出了大事。没想到自己也有头条推送的一天。

原来在山上这几天的鸡飞狗跳和雪崩善后里，他经纪人偷偷回国，在机场被贷款公司的人截住，挟持上车。结果半路上出了车祸，她找机会跳车逃跑，被抓回去的时候正好撞上警车巡逻。

警察检查车祸现场的时候，从贷款公司那辆车的后备箱里找到带血的衣服，当即连人带车全扣下。经过法医检验，带血的衣服属于前阵子失踪的一个女主播。

经过审讯之后，那些人交代了女主播尸体掩埋地点，杀人动机也是因为高利贷债务纠纷。经过进一步取证和审讯，又牵扯出借贷方逼迫女主播拍色情视频，之后多次勒索的支线。

因为女主播粉丝几千万，这新闻在娱乐圈一石激起千层浪，瞬间登顶所有搜索榜，十几个话题实时跟踪进度，连带着白宇这个名字也被各路吃瓜人熟知。

而那份他不记得什么时候签了的借贷合同，经过鉴定，签字是伪造的。经纪人后来承认是她伪造了签名。

合同不成立，欠款就成了经纪人和贷款公司之间的官司，但是因为这件事扯出来的谋杀和色情影视产业链造成了更大的社会影响，舆论激昂沸腾，贷款公司的几个主要负责人和相关网站经营团队都被收押。

劫持经纪人的那几个人还交代，也安排了人手去处理白宇，但是还没有消息。

作为这起案件中唯一还没露面的受害者，白宇得到了最高的关注度。

于是在全民讨论的‘白宇到底在哪里，是不是还活着’的相关话题中，【xx山除夕夜发生雪崩】悄悄地从话题榜中进了又退。五名遇难者的身份没有被公布，话题热度远远不如神秘失踪的明星，凶杀，勒索，和绑架。

虽然没人知道他在哪里，但是网上开始出现各种偶遇的爆料，自称看见白宇在xx地方。

白宇刷着那些话题，想，他是不是在某种程度上成了通缉犯？

车还在山路上晃，他还充电宝的时候，那女孩犹豫几秒，终于问，你是不是白宇？被经纪人骗钱的那个？

特么的这就是他的标签了是吗？白宇无奈地点点头。

女孩又说，我看见那个新闻了，还好那些人都被抓起来了，你也太惨了……我以前还看过你的剧。

白宇又想，原来刚才看到那几个警察局的来电记录是真的警察，不是骗子。

“现在大家都认识你了，原来你演了那么多剧。” 女孩笑道。“我有两个闺蜜觉得你特别帅，现在正追剧呢，能给我签个名吗？”

随即递过来一支笔，和刚才她看的那本诗集。诗集已经半旧，应该是被翻看过好多遍。

“放心。” 她又补充。“我不会拿你签名去借高利贷的。”

白宇干笑一声，在扉页签了个名。

“能不能别说遇到我了。” 他好声好气地跟那女孩商量。“我现在也挺懵的，可能还要跟警方配合调查，不想有太多媒体关注。”

“……也行，那就再跟我合个影吧。” 女孩笑眯眯地。

下车的时候白宇戴上口罩，眼镜和棒球帽，拎着行李逃出车站涌动的人群，在车站后门打了辆车，坐了两个小时车，回到父母留下的房子里。

先跟家人打了视频电话，和他们保证他还活着，活得特别好。上线的时候发现他不知道什么时候写了定时发送的遗书邮件，但是点开一看全是乱码，说不定是在山上哪次喝醉了之后写的，格式没存对。

正在播的那个剧的宣发打了十几通电话找他，他终于接了一回，同意参加一场宣传活动，但是不接受采访。

和警方也通了电话，答应明天去做笔录，协助调查。

最后给两家娱乐公司回了消息，说他确实在找新经纪人和团队，现在太忙，过两天有时间详谈。

把事情一件一件办好之后，白宇躺在床上，突然觉得特别累，累得睁不开眼。

累，但是心更慌了，怎么也平静不下来。

后脑勺的包虽然消下去了，有一根神经还在跳，让他头疼。他吃了片药，又迷迷糊糊睡过去。

睡到半夜两点，口干舌燥。他揉着眼睛，看见昏暗中有人走过来，递给他一瓶水。他下意识伸手去接，接了个空。

他喊了一句什么，被自己的声音惊醒了。

总觉得哪里不对劲。

接下来的十几天他没有时间去思考这种不对劲。配合警察做笔录，配合宣发给剧营业，配合朋友们的邀约，配合新签的经纪公司营销话题。

默默无闻的小演员白宇，在大面积高强度的营销浪潮过后，成了【坚守初心，认真拍戏，不对黑恶势力妥协的宝藏青年演员白宇】。

新公司，新经纪人，新助理，新项目。剧的热度攀高，粉丝数也暴涨，好像突然之间，一切坚持都有了回报，塞翁失马式的回报。

朋友们调侃他，现在红了，以后不能再随随便便就叫你出来喝酒了，被狗仔拍到你耍酒疯，你就完了。

又说，你现在酒量不行啊，喝完了就吐，吐完了就说胡话，谁也听不懂你说的是什么玩意，你就一直重复说，像魔怔了似的。

白宇想，他以后真的不能再喝酒。每次都特别难受，有东西憋在胸口，他想掏出来，又抓不住，摸不着。

还好也没什么机会喝酒了。他刚接了一个剧，还是男二，但是名导的年度大制作，合作的都是有实力的演员，组里好几个影帝影后。

可能也是这份工作的压力，让他睡不着觉。

每天都睡不着，一开始吃一片药，最后吃四片也不管用。他躺在床上冒冷汗，心慌得浑身发抖，躺成什么姿势都觉得不舒服。

去医院检查身体，结果一切正常，但是他在医院门口被人认出来，第二天就又上了话题榜。

【白宇 忧郁症】

他又和家人，朋友，经纪公司都解释了一圈，配合宣传发了澄清。本来没忧郁，看着私信里的表白，夸赞和辱骂，他都想顺应民意，忧郁一会儿了。

一分钟掰成两半花，折腾着的日子根本来不及眨眼，时间飞快过去。

某天白宇去拍新剧的定妆照和宣传片，回来的路上在车里打瞌睡，司机在红灯路口一个急刹车，他半梦半醒地睁开眼，正好看到写字楼上一整面大屏的情人节表白广告，在刚刚暗下来的天色里每三秒刷新一次。

他听见自己说了一句话。

“什么？” 旁边有人搭茬。

那句话从他舌尖，心尖，指尖溜走。不知道从什么时候起，他已经习惯了这种不属于他的瞬间。

“……我说什么了。” 他闭了下眼睛，沙哑地问。

“没听清啊，” 他的新宣传助理莉莉回答。“好像是……什么什么‘荣哥’？宇哥你是不是做梦还工作呢？今天荣哥请假了，是枫哥开车。”

白宇拿起座椅旁边的水，一口气喝了半瓶。

“对了，宇哥，情人节得营业。” 莉莉接着说道，手上还在刷手机。“你的作业还没发，文案和配图我早上就发给你了。赶紧的，最好卡个520，几个平台一起。再晚点数据就不好看了，我这边话题也不好安排。”

他掏出手机，翻出和莉莉的对话，本来只是复制黏贴，他多看了一眼内容。

配图两张，一张是他的自拍，另一张是雪地里放着的一枝玫瑰。文案是一句话。

【我在等你，你在哪里】

“两个话题都看到了吧，金主要求的，就按这个格式发。” 莉莉说。“你再加一句情人节快乐就——”

“——停车。” 白宇突然说。“停车！”

司机靠边停下，白宇一拉车门，身体探出去，捂着胃开始吐。

这一吐就吐了十分钟。莉莉都想打120了，白宇才喘着停下，抖着手接过纸巾擦嘴，说，没事，先回酒店。

开到酒店楼下，莉莉看他脸色不算太差，确实像是缓过来了，开玩笑说，哎呦宇哥，你要不是男的，我还以为你怀孕了呢。

“怀了，明天就生，帮我请个假。” 白宇轻笑一声。

“好嘞。最近的工作是排得满了点，我协调一下。” 莉莉看着手机说。“明天晚上那个广告我挪到下礼拜吧，不算事，你休息两天。”

酒店大厅有几个粉丝在等着，莉莉和助理兼司机挡着他们的手机，白宇快步走进电梯。

知名度带来的这部分‘福利’，他还没习惯。之前都会和她们打招呼，聊几句，后来莉莉说，宇哥你不能这样，这是给她们鼓励，下次就是追车，闯酒店房间。

人的贪心需要饲养才能茁壮，他能让那些小姑娘目光闪亮，却没有东西能喂自己，每天都更枯萎一些。

回酒店房间之后，在莉莉的监督下发了情人节营业，卡点没卡准，卡成了521。那句文案他在发的时候又瞄到一眼，勉强压住胃里的翻腾。

好不容易把工作交代完，那两人刚走，白宇就冲到卫生间，又吐了几分钟。

几个字而已，他到底在敏感什么？为什么就是不能阻止心里无端涌上来的情绪和捏着神经的那只手。有个声音在歇斯底里地哭，那声音是他自己。

心跳能有180，他恹恹地接了杯水漱口，还没来得及喘口气，手机又响了。

是父母打来电话。自从那件事之后，他们每个礼拜都要打两次电话，就怕他这个容易被骗的傻逼又惹上什么社会事件。

“小宇啊，也不能给自己太大压力，工作别太累，还是健康重要。” 他爸在电话那头说。“莉莉说你最近状态不太好……之前那事挺惊险的，我听你二姨说，你可能是PTSD，是不是应该去医院看看，平时也注意一下情绪。”

被人用棍子敲了一下头，就PTSD了吗？说实话，他根本不记得了。甚至在山上的那一个多月，除了最后雪崩时的惊险慌乱，其他的，他想不起任何细节。好像那些日子一眨眼就过去了，平平无奇。

“那座山是不是也有点邪门，我记得好像还死过好几个人，以后还是别去那地方了。” 他爸又说。“其实你小时候那次，也是这样的。” 

“……这样是哪样？” 白宇躺在床上，怔怔地看着天花板。

“以前不是跟你说过吗？就是出院之后，还会说胡话，说梦话。” 他爸回答。“经常不知道为什么就开始哭，看到别人的狗就凑上去跟狗说话，揪狗尾巴……哎，神神叨叨的，我们那时候没少替你道歉。”

“还有呢，学前班教画画，你画了个小女孩，非说是猪，还说什么‘猪猪是妹妹’。让你解释，你就语无伦次的，什么都说不出来。” 他妈这时候也插话。“我那时候刚怀孕，算着时间孩子正好属猪，后来知道是女孩，哎呦给我吓的……”

白宇安静地听着，问：“还有吗？”

“后来过了几个月，慢慢就好了。” 他爸说。“我们当时都觉得你是在山上撞邪了，还给你喝过驱邪符水。”

“喝完你就吐了，” 他妈补充。“浪费了100块钱。”

他嗤了一声，开始笑。他爸妈也跟着笑。

挂了电话之后，他又看了几分钟天花板，才起身去卫生间洗澡。

20分钟后他站在电子秤上，看着那个微微闪动的数字。虽然吃饭正常，他仍然每天都要掉一点分量，不到20天，已经掉了十几斤。导演夸他懂得身材管理，他觉得他可能是哪里长了肿瘤。

过几天的戏要脱上衣，他对着镜子看自己的黑眼圈和排骨身材。现在他很适合演变态，眼神都不正常。

捏着两边肋骨，他叹口气，转身看后背。

肩胛骨太突出了。

手指向下，摸过他腰下那个印记。这印子每天的颜色都不太一样，有时候鲜艳些，有时候淡得几乎看不见。

白宇当然不知道这东西是怎么来的，但他不是那种喝醉了会激情刺青的人，而且这看着也不像刺青。

除了突然多出来的东西，还有突然少了的。他丢了一件卫衣，是他最喜欢穿的那件，不管去哪拍戏都放在行李里，不知道为什么就找不到了。

是不是撞邪不好说，但是他十分确定他在找一样东西，那东西不是卫衣。

是从他身体里，心里，挖出去的，挖得又深又狠，留给他一个填不上养不好的窟窿。每天晚上他睡不着，就开始想，到底是哪里不对。

结论是，哪里都不对，每一分每一秒都不对。

他披着浴巾走出去，从包里拿出一台摄像机，固定在三角架上。他把三脚架放在卧室的床前，按下夜视模式的录制钮，吃了四片药，上床睡觉。

可能因为今天格外疲累，白宇很快睡过去，难得，睡得很舒服。恍惚间似乎是黑暗，又好像有阳光，他觉得身下的床更软，被窝里更暖，他在暖被窝里蜷缩脚趾，旁边一只胳膊伸过来，搭在他胸口。

有人说：小宇……

在他开口回应的那一瞬，柔软温暖的床塌陷成洞，他掉下去，掉进一片落不到底的冰冷里。

雪？

喉咙里憋出一声闷叫，白宇满身冷汗地醒了。床单湿冷，他挣扎着翻身，从床上滚下来，躺在地上，大口呼吸。

缓了几分钟，他扶着床起身，去看摄像机。

看了一眼时间，他一共睡了四个半小时，没怎么动，只在最后几分钟里缩起身体，把手臂朝右边伸出去。

可能他的手是为了抓住什么，落空的那一秒，他才突然紧绷四肢，嘴里不断发出声音。之后人就醒了。

白宇把那一段倒回去，声音开到最大，重放一遍。

一开始几秒都是断断续续的音调，辨别不清字句，直到最后两个字，艰难无力，却清晰。

【等我】

12

“应该在阁楼里吧，有个纸箱子，让你画得五颜六色的，好认。” 他妈说。“不知道是不是已经发霉了，这么多年也没人动。”

白宇挂了电话，就搬了把椅子放在老房子的走廊里，站上去敲了两下天花板上的暗门，把阁楼的简易楼梯拉下来。

那个箱子确实很好找，就是他搬下来的时候蹭了一头一脸的灰，被呛得咳了半天。

打开箱子，里面是磨损程度不一的玩具，图册，奇奇怪怪的矿石标本，鹅卵石，还有不知道从哪里装的沙子。他翻到箱子最底下，掏出来一个牛皮纸袋。

把里面的东西都倒出来，就是他上学前的所有画作。他一张一张拿起来看，画得真不怎么样，基本上都看不出来画的是什么。

最像的是哆啦A梦，蓝色的头画得很圆。可能他擅长画圆形的东西。

看了半天，终于找到他爸妈说的那些。

好几张是动物，应该就是他那时执念的狗，橘色的，尾巴像孔雀开屏，一大片。

“什么玩意……” 他嘟囔着，把类似的孔雀狗都放到一边，下面就是他爸妈嘴里他预言的‘猪猪妹妹’。

也很难看。身体和四肢就是粗细不均匀的火柴人，只能从黑色长头发看出这画的是个女孩，女孩的眼睛特别大，还是橘黄色的，看来他那时候最喜欢用橘色蜡笔。

女孩旁边还有一团橘色。他视线掠过那里，手指突然捏紧。

白宇拿着那张画站起来，因为突然起身，眼前一片黑，他扶着墙撞撞跌跌地冲进卫生间，扒下裤腰，对着镜子看他身上那个圆形记号。

和画里的橘色图案几乎一模一样。

他正恍惚着，一个声音又从他耳边滑过。

小宇……

白宇喃喃自语：“……我在等你，你在……”

这句话没说完，他就开始剧烈地咳嗽，咳得喘不上气，膝盖一软倒在地上，手揪着胸口，顾不上去擦脸上的泪。

他掉进那个洞里。

情人节是两个人的节日。小宇想。所以爸爸和妈妈今天要过节，他不能当电灯泡。

山上到处都是白色，在平静无风的午后太阳下闪闪发光。他看见不远的地方有树林，就朝着树林走过去。

小孩子对世界的判断总是那么理所当然，也意识不到错误的判断有什么后果，所以当他站在突然暗下来的雪地里，看着感觉不远其实很远的树林剪影融进夜色，也并没有多惊慌。

他看见旁边的小山坡后面有一棵很高的树，树枝间透出光，就不想着树林了，手脚并用爬过那个坡，不小心摔了一跤，坐在雪地上连翻带滚地滑了下去。

棉手套上沾的都是雪，他干脆脱下来，用手抹脸。

然后一抬头，和另一个人目目相觑。

看样子是个小女孩，穿着一件大T恤，光脚坐在树下雪比较少的地方。她手里拿着一块点心，上面点着红色的梅花。

“……你的眼睛好大啊。” 小宇说，揉揉眼睛。“怎么不穿棉袄呢，不冷吗？”

大眼睛没理他，吃着手里拿的点心，转过身。

“你是不是也是来玩农家乐的？” 小宇锲而不舍，爬起来拍拍身上的雪，跑到对方面前蹲下。“你爸妈呢？也过情人节吗？”

“我没有。” 大眼睛咽下一口点心，终于说。“没有……爸妈。”

“我有！” 小宇兴高采烈地说。

“……” 大眼睛看起来有点生气，又转过去背对他，靠着大树的树干继续吃东西。

“这里有好多萤火虫。” 小宇找话聊天。

“不是萤火虫，是狐火。” 对方纠正他，因为嘴里东西塞得有点满，说得口齿不清。

“天黑了你回家吗？” 小宇没听懂，但是假装听懂了似的点点头，继续聊天。“你叫什么名字？”

见对方不回答，小宇又问了一遍。

“朱……” 大眼睛语气不太确定，说了一个字就开始卡壳。“朱……”

“珠珠？” 小宇重复，看着对方垂到腰间的长发。“我叫白宇，你叫我小宇……小宇哥哥就行。”小区里的小女孩们都是这样叫他的。

珠珠又没理他。

“我爸妈可喜欢女孩了。” 小宇接着说。“不然你和我一起回家，做我妹妹吧，你这么漂亮，他们肯定很高兴。”

“我不是妹妹。” 珠珠说。

“怎么不是，你比我矮。” 小宇对自己的判断胸有成竹。“我都快六岁了。”

珠珠站起来，小宇也跟着站起来，手在他们之间比划。“你看是不是，你比我矮了这么多！”

“哼。” 珠珠不高兴地转身就走，小宇跟在她身后，一路不停念叨。

“你怎么不穿鞋呀，脚不冷吗？”

“你刚才吃的是什么？好吃吗？”

“你要去哪里啊？”

在树下消磨的时间里，天已经完全黑了。狐火飘在珠珠身后，一星一点地照亮小范围的四周。他心里想，如果后面这个小孩不回家，也没人来找他，那他应该也是被丢掉了。

狐火继续闪动，他们一前一后地走。后面的小孩安静了一会儿，突然扑过来，把不知道什么时候脱下的棉衣从背后裹在珠珠身上。

他们都踉跄着，差点摔倒在雪地里。

“——哈哈哈你腿短，走得再快我也能抓住你！” 小宇大声笑道，把抓住的人转过来，系上棉衣的扣子。

“你穿这么少，要感冒的。” 

珠珠还没反应过来。他被棉衣上的体温包裹着，狠狠抖了一下，突然觉得脚也很冷。

小宇接着就蹲下，把不分指的棉手套撑开，往珠珠脚上套。“这个够大，你穿上试试。”

两分钟之后，珠珠小声抱怨：“走路不舒服，滑。”

“那我背你？” 小宇只穿着厚毛衣，也冻得哆哆嗦嗦。他看周围一片漆黑，终于有点慌，挠着后脑勺回忆回去的路。

山上起风的时候，珠珠说，你回家吧。小宇坚持说，我带你回家，你以后就是我妹妹，我会对你好的。

珠珠不说话，大眼睛定定地看着他。

“好冷啊。” 小宇拉起他的手，蹭到他身边。“你知道怎么回农家乐吗？我好像有点忘了。”

“我有家。” 珠珠说。“你要去我家吗？”

他们躲到一块避风的大石头后面，珠珠掀起小宇的毛衣，在他胸口画了一个图案，然后拉着他的手消失在夜色里。

“……哇。” 小宇站稳了之后，跑过去趴在山洞里的水池旁边。“这是喷泉吗？怎么没有水。”

“最近几百年都没有水。” 珠珠说。

这个妹妹这么漂亮，但是说的话他都听不懂。小宇坐在水池边，脑袋里有点迷糊。

其实遇到珠珠之后，他一直有点迷糊。但是能和她一起玩他觉得很开心，所以没有心思去计较那些。

他甚至没计较珠珠脱掉棉衣之后，变成了一只狗。变成狗她也是最漂亮的狗，尾巴毛茸茸的特别大，他抱着温暖的狗睡觉，摸狗狗的三条尾巴，大耳朵。

山洞角落里堆着很多光滑的石头，小宇也喜欢收藏鹅卵石，一个一个拿起来看，和珠珠讨论哪个好看，哪个好笑，像什么，然后一起吃点心。

后来天亮了，山洞上方透进来几缕明亮光线。小宇说，情人节过完了，我爸我妈肯定找我呢，我得回家。

珠珠说，不能不回去吗？就一直和我在一起。

那你跟我走啊！小宇笑道，我们今天就要下山回家了。

“可能他们不要你了呢。” 珠珠抱着他低声说。“那你就留下，和我……”

“不可能！” 小宇大声反驳。“我爸我妈很喜欢我的，虽然他们喜欢女孩……说我淘气……” 说着说着他开始怀疑自己，又迅速重复。“不可能！”

他推开珠珠，朝山洞的出口走去。“我要回家了。”

视线一晃，珠珠站在出口前，大眼睛里金黄色的光像漩涡一样转动。

“你想留下……” 他轻声说。

“我想……” 小宇呆呆地重复了两个字，然后抿着嘴唇，后退一步。“我想回家！”

珠珠面无表情地一转身，不见了。

山洞的出口也一起不见。

人的小孩应该要吃东西吧……每天吗？还是隔一天也行？

两天后，珠珠怀里抱着几个被冻硬了的苹果，一个馒头，回到山洞里。

这两天山上很热闹，虽然比平时冷，但到处都是拿着喇叭和手电筒的人。他们在找小宇，但是应该再过两天就会放弃，之后小宇就不用回家了。

二月的山上找吃的不容易，他一冬天不吃也没关系，就是偶尔看见小点心会拿几块解馋，但是小宇之前说过他饿了，不吃的话可能会生病。

把封住洞口的法术解除后，他一进洞里，就看见小宇裹着棉衣蜷缩在水池旁边的地上。

珠珠跑过去把吃的放在他身边，晃了晃他肩膀。

没反应。

把人翻过来一看，小宇的脸蛋青白，嘴唇发紫，身上冰凉。

小宇，小宇。珠珠继续晃他，过了一会儿才意识到这小孩身上已经几乎没有生气了。把耳朵贴近心脏，也听不到跳动声。

他试图温暖小宇的身体，又大声叫他的名字，怀里的小孩没有动静，但是水池上方的石壁发出咕噜咕噜的震动，竟然冒出蒸汽，开始喷出热水。

水落入池中，珠珠的眼泪落在小宇脸上。

哗哗水流声百年不闻，又回荡在岩洞中，只不过无人感叹这不合时宜的恩赐和奇迹。

“啊……啊……” 珠珠压着喉咙里呜呜的哭泣声，不知道该怎么办，把小宇抱紧了又松开，脱掉他的衣服，把他冰冷的身体抱进池子，泡在温泉水里。

泡了很久，小宇还是垂着头靠在他肩膀上，没有动静。珠珠抱着他肩膀，蹭着他的头，又哭了一阵子，发出动物濒死的哀叫。

他的声音从山洞顶端的缝隙冲出去，惊起树林中大片鸦雀，凌乱地扑扇翅膀起飞，在刚入夜的天色里盘旋。

他太久没见过人，忘了人有多脆弱。

真可恨。什么都不明白，只是在雪地里被裹上一件棉衣，从热气中尝到了冷，就凭着一股冲动，想把灿烂温暖的东西留在身边。

“我……不是想……害你……” 他声音嘶哑，摸着小宇的脸，擦掉那些毫无用处的眼泪。“只是想让你陪我……”

可是没人想陪他。他永不向前，会让灿烂也一起变冷。

冬季日短，天色又暗下来的时候，珠珠把小宇从温泉里抱出来，擦干身体，穿好衣服。

他身形散开，变回原本三尾狐狸的模样。狐狸的毛尖散出金色光，从头到脚，汇聚在其中一条尾巴上。

金色狐尾从狐狸身上断开。

“小宇，我送你回家。”

13

“宇哥，你可别吓我。” 莉莉在电话那头说。“下礼拜还有工作呢，你怎么说跑就跑……”

“啊，我有点事儿。” 白宇揉着眼睛，嗓音有些哑。“坐车呢，马上要过隧道了，我一会——”

他挂掉电话。

今天周三，去滑雪场的大巴早上十点才发第一趟，白宇干脆在车站叫了一辆车，加钱，直接开上去。

他在路上给陈村长打了个电话，说好像有东西落在那间屋子里了，不知道后来有没有人去收拾过。

没有。村长回答。没人敢去，我想等出了正月再过去看看……你还想回去吗？小伙子可真是命硬哈。

白宇笑着说，确实挺硬的。

也是。大难不死必有后福。村长感叹着，和他约好了中午在缆车站见面。

路上几小时，还是熟悉又无聊的山路。这次白宇没睡觉，全程看着窗外，手在外套兜里摸着一块鹅卵石，偶尔拿出来看看。

石头是白色的，上面有红色的纹路，几乎是完美的椭圆形。

白宇叹口气，把石头揣回兜里。

这次他出门时候走得急，连行李都没带，随手塞满一个背包就出门了，这会儿想喝口水都没得喝。还好半路上经过一个有便利店的休息站，司机说要去厕所，他下车买了一袋子吃的喝的。

不到十一点，出租车开进滑雪场度假村，在他的指挥下直接开到缆车站旁边。付钱的时候司机终于问，帅哥看着眼熟，是不是明星？

白宇回答，您觉得有我这么邋遢的明星吗？

司机哈哈笑了几声。

他头发乱翘，胡子拉碴，一夜没睡，大半天没吃东西，再好看的脸也经不住这么折腾。本来在车上想吃个面包，但是没胃口，硬吃就想吐。

直到看见山上的雪他才来了点精神，上了缆车之后从包里掏出一根香肠吃。

一边吃一边胃疼，他想，我他妈的肯定是疯了。

村长一见到他，‘嚯’了一声。

“年轻人就是豁得出去。” 村长摇摇头。“你啊够帅了，别为了好看减肥，伤身体，以后上年纪了都得找回来。”

白宇哈哈哈笑着，说，没有，就是最近工作忙，您看我这不是还吃香肠呢，陈叔给你也来一根？

村长摆摆手，那东西都是香精。

他们边走边聊，快到那间屋子的时候，村长前后看了看，低声和白宇说，雪崩里挖出来的那五个人，新闻上没写，但是啊……

白宇把头凑过去。

“有两个一看就是被雪埋死了。剩下三个，两个腰断了，一个胸椎断了，内脏都是破的……我觉得啊，应该是先让人用蛮力打死了，后来才扔进雪里，不是憋死冻死的。”

“……那陈叔你觉得……” 白宇眨了下眼睛。

“害，我不是怀疑你。” 村长啧了一声。“就你那小身板，还打断骨头……就是给你两把刀，你剁馅儿都够呛。”

白宇又想起他那三张没用过的健身房会员卡。后悔，非常后悔。

“就是……那位。明白吗。” 村长把声音继续压低，压得白宇想蹲下听他说话。

说完，他双手合十，朝小屋的方向拜了拜。他给白宇使了个眼神，白宇只好无奈地也跟着拜。

“你走了之后，没人来过。” 陈村长开了院子门，把屋门钥匙塞给他，不往里走了。“其实我觉得这房子结实，没事，但是搜救队非说有危险，害……你进去吧，我在外面等着。”

白宇也不磨蹭，进屋之后先去卧室，掀开被子翻枕头下面，再看看床头柜旁的插座。接着去厨房，把一扇柜门开了又关，弯腰看水池下方的水管。

最后回到客厅，拉开窗帘，摸了一遍窗框。

该在的都在。他走到沙发前坐下，手摸着沙发坐垫，放空了一分钟，站起身走出门。

他对村长说，找到了，一个U盘，掉在沙发缝隙里了。

又说，陈叔不耽误你时间了，我就在这附近转转。

村长打量着他的神色，说，才雪崩没多久，你也别逛得太远，早点回村里，我给你找个地方住。现在过完年了，人没之前那么多。

他们说笑几句，分道扬镳。

地上的雪比之前薄了很多。虽然山上气温仍然在零下，但现在刚到中午，又是最近难得的大晴天，太阳照在脸上，还有几分暖意。

白宇转身向后面的山走去，穿过挂雪的树林，又爬了一个大坡。他体能不太行，好几次没站稳，差点滑倒。

一个小时后，他气喘吁吁地站在某个山顶的雪地里，四周看了一圈，挺直身体。

“……朱一龙！！” 他喊。

他的声音有些虚弱，被阳光和微风冲散，在山间隐隐回荡。

“朱一龙！你给我出来！！” 他捶着胸口，气运丹田，这回声音大了，但是扯破了嗓子就带着哑。

“姓朱的！！”

喊了几分钟，他眼冒金星地开始咳嗽，刚要坐下歇会儿，不远处一个雪坡后面露出一双耳朵。

接着是一双金黄色的大眼睛。

一只比狼还大的橘红狐狸慢慢探出头，隔着十几米的距离看他。

白宇屏住呼吸，往前走了几步。

狐狸目不转睛，也朝他走了几步。

阳光明亮，狐狸的毛尖闪闪发光，在轻风中晃动，每一步都走得很慢，是不敢相信，也是不由自主。

这狐狸只有一条尾巴。白宇抿着嘴咬着牙，又开始想吐。此刻撑着他的只有那一句话。

“……朱一龙，我知道是你。”

他再靠近，狐狸却犹豫着，在原地转了一圈，回身跑走。

艹，竟然还他妈的想跑。白宇在这瞬间充满愤怒的力量，扔下肩上的背包，大步跑着追上去，拼着这辈子只有一次的莽劲儿，猛地向前一扑。

他把大狐狸扑倒在雪地里，揪着皮毛抱紧。因为是山坡上，惯性带着他们滚了几圈，滚得浑身是雪，停在山坡下。

“你要是不想承认，你就咬死我！” 白宇把头埋在狐狸脖子上，闷声说。

感觉到狐狸还想挣扎，他干脆把身体的重量都压下去，刚想耍赖，动作却压了个空，下一秒就压在某人并没有皮毛的光裸身体上。

某人脸很红。脖子也红。

“……我没有，” 朱一龙无奈地反驳。“我只是想、先回去穿衣服。现在不化形我没法说话……”

压在他身上的白宇却没动静了。

抬手碰了一下白宇的肩膀，却被抱得更紧。沙哑声音从他肩膀传来：“……你怎么能把我送走呢？”

“怎么能让我忘了你呢！！” 声音随即更激动，这人浑身都在抖。

“我那时候……没办法照顾你。” 朱一龙回答。“你家人也会担心，而且——”

“——尾巴断了疼不疼？”

“不疼。” 朱一龙动了一下肩膀。“但是你压着我的伤，有点……”

白宇赶紧挣扎着坐起身，看见朱一龙左胸靠肩膀的位置有一个圆形伤口，周围还红着，是刚愈合的状态。

他脱下棉衣给朱一龙裹上，又爬上刚才滚下来的坡，把扔在雪地里的背包找回来，从里面扯出一件T恤一条裤子，递过去。

“其实我再变回去……” 朱一龙刚开口提议，就被白宇否决。

“不行，万一你跑了呢。” 白宇哼了一声。“四条腿跑得快，一撒丫子我可追不上。我又找不到你那个狐狸洞的隐藏入口。”

“这样你很冷啊。” 朱一龙无奈又无辜。“棉袄……”

“不想让我再冻死，你就赶快穿上，咱们回去泡温泉。” 白宇站在原地跺脚搓手。“两条尾巴都搭我身上了，你可没有多余的了。”

朱一龙动作僵了一下，很快把衣服换好。他坚持把棉衣还给白宇，说他真的不冷。

“之前你也……” 在雪地里走了几步，他低着头问。“也记起来了？”

“你什么时候再留长头发让我看看。” 白宇说着，干脆敞开棉衣裹着他，搂住他肩膀往前走。“不是几百年都没长大吗，后来怎么……” 

“我也不知道。” 朱一龙回答。“可能……”

“可能是为了配合我吧。” 白宇哈地笑了一声，接话。

朱一龙嗯了一声。

狐狸洞其实离得不远，只不过有法术遮着，普通人就算路过也看不见。十分钟之后，白宇又一次开始爬狐狸洞，又一次开始抱怨膝盖硌得疼。

“你怎么瘦这么多。” 朱一龙在他身后问。

“为情所困。” 白宇没好气。

“那你拍戏……”

白宇没回答，很快爬进岩洞，直奔温泉而去。他脱衣服的时候朱一龙就皱眉站在旁边，眼圈发红。

“龙哥，我还没哭呢。” 他一转身，开始脱朱一龙的衣服。“你要是给我个机会，我能嚎三天三夜，但我现在是真没劲儿，我冷，还饿，而且十多天没睡过好觉了，随时都能上天。”

朱一龙沉默着，被他推着坐进温泉里。

白宇也迈进池子，一坐下，就扭过身子来抱着身旁的人，吻他的嘴唇，舌头迫切热烈地入侵。蒸汽腾腾，手指摩挲着温热的皮肤，这次没有落空。

终于，他不再是从漆黑的洞里向下掉。

那个人的一只手搂着他的腰，另一只手在擦他脸上的眼泪。他在温柔的拥抱里着陆。

亲得够本了，再亲就要燥得起火，朱一龙伤还没好，不能再损失精气。一想到这，白宇强行平静下来，又搂着人蹭了一会儿，终于感觉到极度饥饿。他回身扯过背包，从里面掏东西吃。

“你这洞里还缺点家具。” 一分钟后，他咬了一口面包，咂着嘴评价。

朱一龙手里拿着一块白宇塞给他的肉干。其实亲热了一阵他已经燥得不行了，还没回过神，茫然地看着对方规划他的狐狸洞。

他不想吃肉干，他想……算了，白宇瘦成这样，确实应该多吃东西。他轻抚对方纤细的胳膊，伤口的疼还不如心里的疼难受。

“……别的就不说了，至少得搞一张床吧？我也不要求席梦思，好歹找一块平整的地方，铺两床被子，不然我睡着骨头疼。”

白宇说着，手又往旁边一指。“还得做个挂衣服的柜子，不然你偷来的卫衣就挂在大石头上，影响格调。”

“……我没偷。” 朱一龙忍不住反驳。“你给我了。”

“还有那些鹅卵石，收藏品怎么能随意堆在墙角呢？” 白宇继续发挥设计师才能，思路洋洋洒洒。“我看可以在那做一个小景观，正好白天的时候那里有阳光照下来……”

朱一龙更茫然了，嘴里一口肉干，咬了半天没咬断。

“……我感觉那个凹进去的地方可以放一个发电机。” 面包吃完了，白宇舔舔嘴唇，又拿了一个。“网线目前还没想到办法，以后我再做做功课。”

“可是我不需要发电机……” 朱一龙说。

“我需要。” 白宇嗤了一声。“你都给我身上盖章了，你的狐狸洞就有我一半。不好意思我山下来的，娇惯，对住的地方有要求。”

朱一龙手上的肉干掉进温泉水里，白宇赶紧伸手捞起来。

“你要住这儿？？” 朱一龙一脸震惊。

“但是、但是你拍戏……”

“拍什么，人生如戏，我打算就和你在山上过日子了。” 白宇两三口把第二个面包也吃完，胃里舒坦了不少，懒洋洋地靠在水池边上，脚开始踢水花。

“反正八千万不关我的事，最近签的约也都没有违约金的问题，我之前还有一百来万存款，省着点花，应该够了……我总不能让我老婆再出去蹭吃蹭喝，对吧。”

说完，他皱着眉轻碰朱一龙胸前的伤口周围，叹口气。“而且你还得养身体，好好补一补，不能吃那些垃圾食品，上火。”

“……谁是你老婆。” 朱一龙拍了他一下。

“谁叫珠珠谁就是。” 白宇利落地回嘴。

“我什么都没有，难道你能一辈——”

“——诶那你可就小看我了，难道你觉得我回来是叙叙旧就走？” 白宇哼了一声。“我告诉你，一辈子怎么了，我还就缠上你了，大仙，没想到吧！”

他得意地笑着，朝朱一龙撩水，看着对方头发和脸都湿了，睫毛上挂着水珠朝他嗔怒，又不自觉地被美色迷倒，手脚酸软，没抵住对方扑过来饥饿的亲吻。

他们浸在热气腾腾的水里，一触即燃。

伤……伤！白宇还剩一丝理智，在喘息中迸出。

伤没事。朱狐狸舔着他的喉咙说。“你吃饱了，让我也吃一顿……补补。”

石壁上挂着的水珠里折射出闪闪光芒，洞里时晴时阴，随着日光和风云的走向而变幻，仿佛时间也时快时慢，配合着情热的步调。

曾经时间只是随意流逝的东西。是风里的雪，是倒下的树，是他从不会抬眼去看的来来往往。直到有一天，他开始等。

狐狸渐渐长大。

我每天……每时每刻……都在等你来。

怕你不记得，怕你不快乐，怕你顺其自然，让过去模糊地过去，走向与我不相关的年月。

又怕你吃逆天而行的苦，怕你说，我还不信邪了。

最怕的还是你不来。

你来，才有冷，有热，有不自觉的笑，有止不住的泪，有无可奈何的忐忑，有不再一片茫白的明天。

而明天……

斜斜地，有几缕夕阳从石缝中透进来，穿过氤氲白雾，散在拥抱着小憩的两个人身上，脸上。

白宇眯着眼，说，明天先去弄个窗帘。

朱一龙用手遮住他双眼挡光，嘴唇贴着他的磨蹭。

“带我下山吧。”

【山上篇完】


End file.
